Tea Time with Petrel
by Cazicon
Summary: Petrel unsuccessfully tries to balance his desire to bang Proton's girlfriend and his own strange friendship with her as she works through his personal problems. (PetrelxOCxProton with an emphasis on PetrelxOC). COMPLETE
1. Part 1: The One Who Regrets the Most

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon or any of its trademarks, characters, places, etc.**

 _This is a six-part series of one-shots connected by an overlying plot centered around Petrel and Proton's girlfriend, an OC from_ _The Vile Ones_ _. These one-shots will likely spoil a few of the big reveals of said fic, so if you're interested in that,_ _ **be sure to read up to Chapter 15 before this**_ _. Otherwise, here's some more PetrelxOC (or really PetrelxOCxProton in this case) for you!_

 _Also, yes, I posted this before and deleted it from here. The previous version, however, was a censored version-this on the other hand is uncensored and **newly edited and partially rewritten!** So, enjoy the lemons~! Oh-by the way, thar be lemony bits in this part!_

 _Be sure to review, I love reviews (and I'll review back)!_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Part 1: The One Who Regrets the Most:** _In which Brione Bonheur accidentally meets Petrel and decides to devote her time to helping him work through his greatest fears in a rather unconventional manner..._

* * *

 **Tea Time with Petrel**

 **-Part 1: The One Who Regrets the Most-**

It happened on a freezing winter night long ago…

The star of this tale is a senior scientist from Team Rocket. She is the bearer of many secrets and the one who regrets the most. She keeps away others with her cold exterior, but inside her heart beats to the sound of deep-seeded insecurities and self-hatred. And she is also the keeper of Team Rocket's deepest dungeons and darkest acts.

"I apologize…"

As a child she was trained in the art of torture and brainwashing from the old Team Rocket, turning a child whose long name began with Brione and ended with Bonheur into one of the revived Team Rocket's top scientists.

"…are you still conscious?"

She has only ever opened her heart to two people; two executives she calls her only family. One, a cold and cruel man with genius-level intellect and a penchant for logic; the other, a master of disguises, infiltration, and the gang's go-to man for ground work who also had a hard spot for the ladies.

"…can you move?"

But this is not another tale of the trinity's odd adventures or drunken celebrations.

"I…I wish you would just concede already…"

It is the beginning of one of her biggest regrets…

"Petrel…are you awake?"

The head of the master of disguises laid upon the lap of our star, her bloodied hands ran through his purple hair. The day before she had been instructed to drag him down to the basement by her boss for what Team Rocket knew as reprogramming.

At this point, their process of brainwashing, reprogramming had not been perfected. Originally it was believed that she had simply lacked the tools and tactics to perform such a delicate operation, but the more it failed, the more her boss realized that the reason Brione could not reprogram his two lower executives successfully was in fact-her.

"Yeah…"

He looked back up at her; one black eye and a broken jaw.

When Archer believed that someone in Team Rocket's loyalty had begun to waver, and through his paranoia it was at least someone every week, Brione would be forced to drug and drag them deep into the bowels of the basement for a week or longer of torture until they pledged their undying loyalty. Although, to be honest, there were very few in Team Rocket who completely trusted and believed Archer, so he may not have always been wrong…

"Why will you not concede…?" she asked as tears began to fall from her eyes.

But he didn't answer.

Every reprogramming session was different, tailored to the fears of every individual it had been performed on. For some, all it took was weeks of isolation, for others it was days of constant physical torture, and for others yet it was something specific, like the fear of certain pokémon or flirting with death. Some didn't even require torture at all, but years of toying with psychologically.

No matter the person, Brione would pick their brains and hearts to find that fear that drove them to loyalty. In the hearts of many of the grunts she found dreams of riches and fame, but in the hearts of the two in particular, she found something else. Brione discovered two that had been broken long ago, just like herself…

"You know I take no pleasure in this, do you?"

He nodded as best as he could, he already knew.

"If you only followed Archer's orders," she sighed as she set a hand over his jaw, "I would never have had to do this to you…"

This happened long ago, long before Brione would meet a certain blue haired executive and long before the first of her own many successful reprogrammings.

She first met the purple haired executive by complete accident.

Often when she couldn't sleep or had awoken from an endless nightmare, Brione would stroll through the quiet Team Rocket Headquarters in the darkest hours of the night. On one particular night, as she passed through a wing across from her own and heard what sounded like a sewing machine loudly at work. Curiosity drove her to investigate.

Inside a room with its door left slightly ajar, she found the purple haired executive sitting by his sewing machine working on a new disguise for an upcoming heist.

"You sew?" she asked as she stepped into his room with her hands clasped. "I have always wanted to learn how…"

He looked up from his work and finally noticed her. She wasn't a woman he'd recognized, and he had a list of every woman from Team Rocket with an end goal of banging them all, so to say he was surprised by a new one walking into his room in the dead of the night is well…

"That was not an invitation to grope my breast."

She slapped his hand away.

"Sorry, just wanted to see if you were real," his eyes were still wide. "What's your name?"

And out came that haughty attitude of her's; "It is of no importance to a plebe like you."

"Well I'm an executive, so maybe it is."

"I answer straight to Archer."

"If you want me to teach you to sew, you might as well give me a name."

"Fine," she sighed.

Petrel pulled out his list and pen. "Go ahead, name, spelling, and rank."

She raised an eyebrow to that, "Excuse me?"

"Y'know, in case you have the same name as everyone else from your rank…"

She wasn't sure why he needed that much information in order to teach her a skill like that, but she complied anyway.

"Brione, B-R-I-O-N-E, Senior of the…" she thought a moment on how best to present her title that didn't include the phrases _torture, brainwashing,_ and _bioterrorism._

 _"_ Senior of the Johto Science Division."

"I see," he added her name to his Team Rocket Bang List above the many generic Grunt #s, and underneath Ariana's name, "Not many female scientists…"

Actually, beyond the grunts who had been heavily involved in the forced evolution project, like Ariana once was, there were no other female scientists. Or at least, he was sure he hadn't seen any…perhaps he would have to go do a few sweeps to see if he'd missed any other girls…

He slipped his bang list back into his pocket and looked back up at the new girl with her arms crossed, "So, I teach you how to sew and what do I get in return?"

"I have a little money saved up-"

"Hmm," he squinted and scratched his goatee, "I was thinking of something else…"

She raised her eyebrow again, "And that is?"

He leaned in, "I'm thinking maybe a sensual massage-"

"I do not give massages."

He gave her a wink, "Oh not me, for you."

She wasn't sure what his angle was, but Brione's hands had been cramping for a while and a nice hand massage did sound nice, but Petrel didn't expect her response…

"In my room would be acceptable."

"Oh well we can just-" he was caught off-guard. "Wait, that was a yes?!"

"Yes, in my room."

After holding up his side of the deal Petrel expected the following night that he would be checking this new girl off of his bang list but the complete opposite happened. Not only did she get a fantastic hand, foot, and shoulder massage, she'd also stolen his wallet and kicked him out when she decided he was done.

But somehow, the two became fast friends. Brione, whose Kalos heritage gave way to an overwhelming desire to always look stylish, would often show Petrel ideas for new outfits she had and ask for his help putting them together. And very quickly Brione found herself harboring a secretive and uncomfortable crush on the master of disguise.

It became even more uncomfortable when she learned of his bang list while reprogramming several grunts in the basement torture chamber.

According to this particular male grunt, Petrel's bang list was common knowledge among the grunts and it included every single female Team Rocket member. He apparently had a few rules regarding it as well; no kissing, no cuddling, no hugging, and he could only check off a girl's name when he successfully came in them; regardless of which hole. And once she had been checked off, he would embroider her position on his list onto her skirt.

And so far, out of the forty-eight women in Team Rocket, Petrel had so far checked off thirty-two grunts. All that remained were Ariana, fourteen other female grunts, and of course, Brione.

Brione wasn't at all pleased to hear that, but at the time, Petrel hadn't even tried to touch her, beyond the massage, so their friendship remained.

Things changed the day after she broke his jaw during one of his reprogramming attempts…

That afternoon Brione carried a tray of tea and soup down towards Petrel's room. She felt guilty for having broken his jaw in the first place and decided it would be nice to bring him something to eat since he couldn't chew for another week. So she dropped by the mess hall the grunts used and gathered up some hot soup and tea with honey and called him up on the wall speaker that morning to let him know she would be stopping by for lunch.

And when she reached his door that afternoon and heard nothing, she assumed he was just sleeping off his injuries and turned the knob to…

Oh? Petrel was standing in the middle of his floor…and there were two knees on either side of his legs…

…

Brione quickly closed the door, accidentally knocking the hot soup and tea onto her chest, burning herself. Her face was red and her chest hurt, besides the burn from the hot liquids… She hadn't meant to walk in on him, especially with another woman. She decided to try sneaking away as fast as possible, but was stopped by someone grabbing onto her arm.

When she turned to see Petrel had grabbed her, she flailed around, knocking even more hot liquids onto herself.

"C'mon in," he quietly mumbled, struggling to speak with his broken jaw, as he tugged at her arm. "I'll get you a new shirt."

"I-I-I-I-I…" she began to stutter as he pulled her in and closed the door behind them. Brione stood in place, her legs shaking as Petrel stepped over to his closet and began digging around. She noticed that the woman he had been with was now gone…but the window not far from his bed was now wide open…

He returned to her, holding what looked to be the top from a regular female grunt's uniform and exchanged it with the tray she had been holding, saying, "This will do…"

"I-I-I-I-I-I..." she continued to stutter as she held the top between her arms.

He shook his head and pulled her lab coat off, "Change…"

But she still stood there in shock, even as the skin on her chest burned from the hot food, "I-I-I-I-"

She wasn't sure what embarrassed her more; walking in on Petrel receiving a blow job and getting upset over it or her inability to form complete words. It was about equal at that moment.

But she forced it out; "I-I-I-I-I ap-p-p-pologize! I never meant to w-w-w-w-walk in on y-y-y-you!"

"Whatever," he sighed. "Just change already."

"Um," she looked away from him, "I-I-I-I-I-I can do that in my room…"

He shook his head again and began to undo her shirt for her, slowly pulling it off as she stood there shivering and stuttering like an idiot. He noticed the burn marks, but more importantly, the lace bra that held her breasts.

And might I remind you how much Petrel **loved** breasts.

He completely forgot what he had been doing and brought a hand up to grope them. They were pretty average, but it didn't matter now that they were in the palms of his hands. He slowly slid down the fabric covering them and replaced it with his mouth.

And she just squeaked in place like a little mouse.

He moved from breast to breast, sucking and biting at her nipples as best he could with his broken jaw while his hands dropped down to her skirt, pulling it up until his fingers met the sides of her panties. He dipped a finger in to test the waters.

"Ah, a virgin," he noted.

He slammed his finger further in and she screamed in return.

"You'll thank me later."

But instead, she pushed him away, his fingers accidentally pulling her panties down as they flung out. She quickly pulled them back up and threw on her lab coat, closing it as she ran off to her lab.

Petrel wasn't surprised when he hadn't heard or seen her three weeks later. He had to admit he hadn't been that gentle and maybe he could've warned her that he was still a bit horny after having to throw out the last girl before they could finish…

But he was rather surprised when he received a call on his wall speaker asking if he would come over to her lab for _a_ -in her words- _proper tea time_. That was fine with him, and his jaw had mostly healed up by that point, so he'd be able to hold a decent conversation this time.

He dropped by her lab that afternoon to see her already sitting at her dining table with her tea kettle, two glasses, and a covered tray. She looked a bit nervous, but waved him over anyway.

"Hey Bri," he called back as he walked over and took a seat.

She broke the ice as she poured him his cup, "Has your jaw healed?"

He set a hand to it as he began to drink. "Yeah, it's getting there…"

Petrel couldn't help but notice that the tea tasted like complete crap this time. If it had been with anyone else, he would've already spit it up, but he assumed it was a blend Brione had made herself and didn't want to upset her…even though her cooking was legendary for its terribleness.

"Good," she said as she took a sip from her own glass.

He noticed that she was staring at him almost expectantly. Perhaps she'd become wary of him from the last time. Or maybe she was looking to gauge whether or not he liked the tea…

"This tea is great," he lied as he downed his entire glass. He hurried and swallowed it all before the awful taste could stay in his mouth any further.

"Is it now?" she asked with the same expectant look. "Would you like something to go with it?"

He cringed, if whatever she had planned was as bad as the tea, then no.

"Yeah, sure," he lied.

She pulled the cover off of a tray of pastries that appeared to be slathered in honey. They _looked_ like they _might_ be good, but he wouldn't let his guard down until he took that first bite. And as he did, he realized that whatever awful taste they had was completely overshadowed by the taste of the honey.

"These are pretty good," he admitted as he took a second one.

Brione seemed to be watching his hand and smiled, "Ah, wonderful. I was worried they came out bad…"

As he ate, Brione went on about the new outfit she'd been working on. Something about an alteration to the shirt of her uniform to add a high-neck ruffle and some boning in her skirt so it stayed up like a dress she'd seen someone in a criminal gang in a different region wearing that she thought would look stylish on her.

He didn't really pay much attention to what she was saying as he continued onto his sixth pastry, but he nodded and agreed as she went _on_ … _and on_ … _and on_ …

And _whoa_ did her breasts seem **really** bouncy today or something? Was she wearing a push-up bra? He couldn't help but mindlessly stare at her breasts as she spoke and as they continued to jiggle around…

And within a blink, he threw her on top of the table, his hands ripping off her panties to eat her out. He heard her loudly squealing as he pushed his tongue further and further into her.

"Petrel!" she loudly moaned out as her hips buckled to his tongue.

Petrel wasn't sure what had come over him, but he couldn't help himself again. He pulled away and started jamming his fingers into her as he wiped his mouth with his free hand. Again, her face was completely red when he reached up and began to undo her shirt. He thought it was strange that she didn't fight back or anything. He leaned in and began sucking her nipples while his fingers rammed in and out of her.

But when he started to lower his pants, she kicked him off and had her bisharp drag him out. He dragged himself back to his room, his head in a daze.

Petrel thought it was strange that she continued to speak to him like nothing had happened the following day. Even stranger when she invited him over for tea time again a few days later. Even further stranger when he found himself tasting her once again. But the strangest thing of all-Petrel thought-was that this continued for a **year**.

She'd invite him over for tea, he'd feel this uncontrollable need to fuck her and he'd try to do just that, but she'd kick him out before he could get his dick out, only to invite him back a few days later.

Petrel was beginning to get suspicious.

He was sure Brione wasn't that stupid, considering she _was_ the one in charge of performing the brainwashing sessions for Team Rocket. But he couldn't wrap his head around why she'd continue to invite him over even though he'd always find himself molesting her within an hour of their tea time. He decided that morning after receiving another invitation to tea that he would figure out just what was going on with her…

"Is something wrong with the tea?" Brione asked that afternoon as she sat across from Petrel at her dining table, drinking from her cup of tea.

He sat with his cup in front of him, untouched. There was something he wanted to test out, but he would need her to turn away in order for him to do it…

"Would ya mind getting me a napkin?"

"Hmm, a napkin?" she seemed surprised at his request. "Your face looks clean?"

"Nah, I need to blow my nose," he lied.

She nodded and got up, walking over to a set of cabinets that hung above the desks to the left wall of her lab. While she wasn't looking, Petrel picked up their cups of tea and quietly swapped them for one another. She returned and handed him a napkin, then sat down and resumed drinking.

"Thanks," he pretended to blow his nose, then pocketed it.

She looked at him with a frown, "Is the tea that bad?"

He looked down at the cup-her cup that he just swapped-and reluctantly picked it up, taking a small sip. Strangely, her drink tasted much sweeter than his had _ever_ been. He thought perhaps she'd watered her own down with lots of honey. It wasn't too bad, so he drank it, but decided against any of her pastries this time.

"Why don't you have one?" he asked as he set his emptied cup down.

"I uh…" Brione set a hand to her cheek as she began to blush. "I have to watch my waist…"

"I don't think you're fat."

Her resistance against eating pastries seemed off to him. He'd seen her carrying around candies all the time, she had a ridiculous sweet tooth that she worked off with fighting and gyarados fishing…

"Oh…thank you…but…"

He noticed her face becoming redder and redder, until she climbed up onto the table on her back and pulled him towards her by his goatee.

"What are you waiting for?" she called with a sultry voice. "I am right here…"

Petrel smirked, _so that's what it was_ …

"You're a tricky little minx, I'll give you that," he continued to smirk as he removed her hand from his goatee. "Drugging my tea with ecstasy or whatever so I'd be all over you, but it looks like you've got it _bad_ this time."

"Urgh!" she loudly moaned, then begged, "Take me Petrel!"

That explained to him why he felt the constant need to fuck her, but it didn't explain to Petrel _why exactly_ she'd been drugging him in the first place. I mean, c'mon, if she _really_ wanted him that bad she could've just said the word and he would've broke down her door for a good dicking.

But he knew there was something more to this…

"Petrel, I want you…" she began to pout as she reached down to undo his pants for him.

All of their previous tea times where he was all over her, she only seemed willing for a little while, but always kicked him out before he could really do anything. So the entire tea-drugging-thing seemed completely illogical to him. She'd never orgasmed, he'd never orgasmed. It seemed like an entire waste of time…

He pulled her hands away from his pants; he didn't want to take her while she was all drugged up. Not that Petrel was a gentleman supreme, but Brione was a good friend of his-and he wanted her to remember whatever dicking he gave her.

"Oh," she begged, "Petrel please!"

Instead he carried her off to her bedroom while she covered him with kisses and tried to pull off his shirt. He tucked her in, gave her a kiss goodnight, and left. His plan was to question her about the entire ordeal when she was in her normal, logical state of mind.

But, when he finally had the chance to ask her…

"What, I never drugged our tea!" she lied, covering her red face with her hands. "Why would you say that…"

So he let it go. It wasn't a big deal to him, not big enough to ruin their friendship over. Instead, he would be in charge of their tea times, preparing the teas himself, and making her come to his room instead of her lab. However, whenever he'd try to convince her to sleep with him, she'd get upset and run away. He didn't understand it, and just chalked it up to her _being a woman._

Not long after, she met his best friend Proton and the two hit it off. And strangely enough, the first thing she and Proton did after becoming a couple...was to sleep together.

Which of course peeved him…

Together with Proton, Petrel watched as Brione became the elegant, beautiful, and confident woman she'd always wanted to be. And yet, she continued to visit him to _actually_ drink tea together and talk, often complaining about or asking for advice on how to deal with Proton. He didn't understand why, or why she'd drag him to celebrations or volunteer for heists.

It made no sense to him, instead causing him even more stress. He resigned himself that all he needed was to fuck her and she'd leave him be. And he'd constantly try it, only to be pummeled by her boyfriend. Until one night he got her all alone…

The trio had been out drinking in Violet City, although Brione who usually drank like a fountain instead opted for non-alcoholic drinks since she'd only recently found out she was pregnant. While Proton had drunken himself to sleep, Petrel was still ordering more when he noticed Brione walking out for a nightly stroll. He followed her and wound up pinning her to a tree in a secluded area of the city. He hadn't even tried to mask his intentions to her as he began lifting her skirt.

But instead of fighting him, she just gave him a soft smile and patted his head, saying the words he could never forget;

"Petrel, I will never abandon you."

He knew her words weren't an invitation to continue, but a stab at his heart…

And he let her go. Back to the bar of the restaurant he returned, leaving her to resume her stroll. When she returned he'd drunken himself into a stupor, the expensive ashtray she'd given him was packed, and a single lit cigarette was still in his hand.

Brione collected the two up on her pokémon and returned them to the Headquarters; Petrel to his bedroom and Proton to her's. Then the next day while they rose late with hangovers, she stepped out early for some gyarados fishing. When Proton awoke that morning he dragged Petrel off to look for her and as the two dug around, they found her diary collection.

Proton thought she'd written something they could use to find her in the latest volume, but Petrel decided to sneak a peek at the earlier ones from the time their strange tea times had first begun, thinking he could figure out her motivations this time.

While Proton was pleasantly surprised to read from the diary in his hands about how she'd thought he was so adorable since they first met, Petrel was shocked at what he found in the bundle he dug through.

She'd kept meticulous notes on him from his many reprogramming attempts, recording every bit of his history, that he couldn't remember even telling her in the first place. And according to her written confessions, knowing his pains and fears pained her. She wanted to help him break free of his fears of abandonment and intimacy so that he could never be successfully reprogrammed.

Oh, that and she'd been pining over him for years now in secret.

So she decided to use herself as bait. If he'd successfully slept with her and she continued to remain at his side, perhaps she'd get him through it. However, she felt the best way to broach the process was to make him feel as though he were in control of it. To that end she drugged his teas, hoping to bring out the beast to be tamed.

The problem was, Brione remembered the rules for the list Petrel kept. If he succeeded, she worried perhaps he would pull away forever and she'd never have the chance to help him. And so, every time he'd close in on his goal, she'd make him leave and later call him back. Brione knew her plan wasn't working as she wanted it, and when he'd outplayed her that time at tea, she realized it was over.

She gave up, and the regret of that was eating at her conscious.

Petrel knew there was something more to her behavior, but he didn't realize she'd done it to help him. He continued to read on and pocketed the journal he'd stopped at for later to go over when he had a cigarette in hand...


	2. Part 2: The One No One Else Could Have

_Be sure to review, I love reviews (and I'll review back)!_

-0-0-0-

 **Part 2: The One No One Else Could Have:** _In which Proton is first assigned to assist Brione Bonheur, and the two begin a rather volatile relationship. However, she and his best friend, Petrel, seem to be acting strange around one another..._

* * *

 **Tea Time with Petrel**

 **-Part 2: The One No One Else Could Have-**

It happened on a warm spring afternoon…

The star of this tale is an executive from Team Rocket. He is cold, he is cruel, he is logical, and he has only recently, by this point, been promoted up the food chain. He is the opposite of his friend, another Team Rocket executive; he hates inefficiency and wasting time.

And if you bothered him, he would, as he often said, _show you the full extent of his wrath_.

And he was the one no one else could have, at least according to his future girlfriend. Although, if you considered their beginnings, no one would ever imagine the dynamo duo they'd later become.

It all began that spring afternoon, the day of Proton's promotion and when Archer gave him his first big job;

" _You are to assist one of our senior scientists with the creation of a bioweapon for the Radio Tower Heist. This is a crucial piece of our plan, so I'm trusting you to keep her focused on getting the job done._ "

And what a waste of his time he thought that would be. His genius would be wasted on babysitting some pencil pusher when he could be looking for the mysterious Sinjoh Ruins. Even worse, this pencil pusher was a _woman_ and he didn't know how to deal with them.

So he sought out the only one he knew could…

"Brione? Yeah I know her, we're good friends," his friend Petrel told him when he visited his room about an hour later.

He wasn't surprised at all that he knew her; Petrel knew all of the women in Team Rocket because he kept a checklist of them, he was in it to bang 'em all after all. But friends? That was a rarity. Women didn't just become _friends_ with Petrel, he usually threw them out when he was finished and moved onto the next.

"You're friends with her?" he asked his friend.

Actually, only recently had Petrel caught this mystery woman drugging his tea with ecstasy, the reason of which he had no idea at the time...

"Yeah," his friend boasted. "She stops by for a smoke all the time!"

Proton was already beginning to figure her out; she was clearly a slacker if she willingly hung out with Petrel to smoke. Even worse, smoking to him _wasn't_ efficient.

"Well, I have to help her with some bioweapon and Archer wants me to keep her focused on the task at hand…"

He wasn't sure how he was going to go about asking his friend it…

"You wanna know about her or something?" his friend asked as he scratched his chin. Proton nodded.

"As you always say," he explained. "You must research your enemy."

Petrel thought about it for a moment, then began, "Well, her breasts are pretty average and-"

"That wasn't what I was looking for," he squinted at Petrel. "I wanted to know how she thinks, what makes her tick, you know."

"Oh," Petrel went back to thinking. "I don't know what you're looking for here, she's _a woman_."

"That doesn't explain much…"

"Okay, okay," he began. "Look, she can be a bit of a tricky minx. See…this one time I was working really late with my sewing machine on a disguise and my door was open and next thing I know, she came in and asked me to teach her to sew."

Proton made his notes; "No sense of fear…"

"And y'know, I tell her that I expect something in return and we go about our negotiations and I'm like; _How about a sensual massage?_ And she's like…well I don't remember her exact words here, she likes to use flowery language, but basically she said it'd be okay if I did it in her room…"

Another note; "Oblivious to a potential rapist…"

"So I bring over some candles and the almond oil…but she wants her hands and feet massaged first and I'm like; _Okay, we can do that._ And then she wants her shoulders done and I'm like; _Yeah we can do that too._ "

"You banged her, is that what you're trying to say?" Proton was getting tired of this story; he'd heard it about a thousand times before, but with mostly nameless female grunts…and Ariana.

But Petrel frowned, "Sadly no. Cause you see, just as I was about to start kneading _that ass_ she got me into a choke hold and had her bisharp throw me out. Then she calls back telling me that it wasn't _that_ great…"

Back to his notes; "Some physical strength…outplayed Petrel…"

Petrel scratched his head, "And I think she even stole my wallet…"

More notes; "Pickpocket…?"

"So sure, she's a bit of a sneaky bitch," he shrugged, "but she's pretty average compared to all the women I've known."

Thus that afternoon Proton took his notes from his talk with Petrel and headed down to the other side of the Team Rocket Headquarters to where Brione's lab sat in the often labelled, _Old quarter._ Just as he was about to enter the lab, he heard what sounded like the wailing of several grunts and a voice speaking to them.

"Dare you try to disobey me."

When the doors of the lab finally fell open, the view was much different than he expected.

Standing in the middle of the lab was a woman who appeared to be rather young. Her long hair was purple, slightly lighter than Petrel's, but done up with likely a dozen bobby pins. She had a cigarette in one hand and an expensive ash tray in the other. Around her eyes looked a bit bruised and red, likely from lack of sleep.

Her outfit was an altered version of the average female uniform, with a high-neck ruffle collar and the typical short black skirt which had been layered over a cage hoop skirt. And of course, a lab coat that had been drastically shortened so it fell atop said skirt. Across from her, three grunts were being choked by her houndoom's tail, bisharp, and pangoro.

Proton could not believe that **this** was the woman responsible for suggesting to his boss that they create a bioweapon based on a plague that had almost wiped out Johto centuries prior. She looked as though she was barely an adult and she dressed…cute.

"I do not accept failure," she calmly continued as she returned the cigarette to her lips and took a puff. "Beg for mercy or enjoy a swift death."

The three grunts just squirmed against her pokémon, wailing all the while.

"Forgive us!" The one being choked by Pangoro cried out, "We didn't mean to ruin it this time!"

"Yes," the second being choked by Houndoom added, "it was all an accident; we didn't mean to let the guard catch us there!"

"Please, please let us go!" the last being choked by Bisharp screamed.

She calmly and coolly sat the cigarette in the ashtray she'd been holding and held out her hand, squeezing it into a fist. Her pokémon understood and tightened their grip even more.

"The time for forgiveness has long past," she closed her eyes as she spoke. "Beg for tomorrow's light."

Although Proton had to admit that she _was_ right about the "not tolerating failure" part, her torturing a bunch of grunts was a waste of time and Archer could handle passing down judgement on his own. He stepped over and grabbed the ashtray from her hand.

"Let them go!" he commanded.

"And you are?" she sharply spat, without ever opening her eyes.

"Your superior!" He repeated his previous command, "And I said let them go!"

She opened her outstretched fist and her pokémon obeyed, letting the three grunts fall to the floor and run out.

"Return here and to the basement you shall be," she warned as they left.

She turned to Proton who had taken her ashtray, and took the cigarette from it, setting it back to her lips.

"Petrel said you would come."

Petrel must have called her after he left his room using the wall speaker, he assumed. That corroborated with the part where he said they were friends.

Proton snatched the cigarette from her hand and put it out on the lab floor which seemed to anger her, "Yeah, what else did he say?"

"Play nice," she spat as she swung at him with her right fist, but Proton caught it.

"Archer sent me here to make sure you did your job," he twisted her wrist as he explained, "and I'm going to make sure you get it done."

She kicked at him with her left leg as she sneered, "And you are?"

But he grabbed it as well, twisting it, "My name is Proton and you answer to _me_ now."

"Well, _I_ am Brione and I answer to _no one_ ," she grinned darkly, grabbing his neck into a choke hold with her free arm and twirling behind before slamming him to the ground. "But I believe we shall be good friends."

With her limbs freed, she began to punch at him on the floor, but he rolled away to avoid her blows. "I think you've forgotten who the _superior_ is here."

He swiftly rose to his knees and slid back to where she was, catching her into a choke hold of his own and holding her torso back. "That's right, **I am**."

"Not bad," she panted, "you can actually keep up…"

And thus began their strange partnership.

Proton was determined to follow Archer's orders and keep her focused on her mission; creating the bioweapon. But he found it much harder than he had imagined as Brione often had other ideas…

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked with his arms crossed and his back to the lab's exit.

She stood before him in a sundress, sunglasses, and a straw hat holding a fishing rod in one hand and a cooler in the other.

"Gyarados fishing," she bluntly answered.

 _That_ explained the arm strength to him…

"Nope," he commanded as he pointed to the desk she usually worked at in her lab. "Now get back to work."

The command clearly enraged her, as she snapped her fishing pole in half and pulled out another cigarette, but her matchbook was stolen by Proton before she could light it.

"How dare you!" she shouted as she threw the first punch once more.

Another day of fighting across the lab until Brione returned to work. And the next…

"And where do you think you're going?"

She stood before him in her happi and shorts.

"To the Game Corner."

"Nope," he commanded, "get back to work."

"You!" she lunged at him.

And the next…

"Where are you going now?"

This time she stood before him in her track clothes.

"The Pokeathlon."

"Nope, get back to work."

"Arrrrgh!"

And that continued for many weeks until Brione figured out a better way to go about it. Instead of trying to walk out herself, she would instead tell Proton…

"Proton, I require materials for today's experiment."

And although he seemed annoyed at the idea of having to run around Johto he'd always respond;

"Yeah, what is it?"

Usually she would lie and tell him that she required a certain fossil or stone for her work, or that she needed a sample of a flower that grew in a certain patch of a certain park, or that she needed to synthesize a specific beverage sold at a specific restaurant.

But Proton was no fool. He knew that she was simply trying to convince him to let her go outside of the lab for a few hours, and he was fine with that. After many months of regular fighting and days outside together he began to enjoy it. He liked going out with a cute girl on his arm, although he kept that part to himself and let her continue to believe she had fooled him into doing her bidding.

Until one day…

"Proton, I require materials for today's experiment."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"A Dusk stone, it is _absolutely_ vital."

And so they went to get that dusk stone for her; by robbing a rare stone salesman of his entire suitcase of valuables. And that was the day he kissed her for the first time…

"So what happened next?" Petrel asked a week later as Proton sat on his couch across from him, eating lunch.

"Well," Proton boasted, "nothing much. I just told her she was going to be my girlfriend and she had no control over it."

"Hmm, and?" Petrel urged him on.

"She got really mad and told me I couldn't make those decisions for her."

"So I guess she beat you up right-"

"Then we went back to her lab and-BAM-" he pounded a fist on the coffee table, "we fucked on her dining table."

Petrel's mouth hung agape, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd spent a year with her drugging his tea with ecstasy and they didn't fully bang not once, but she _fought_ with his best friend for _almost_ a year and she was ready and willing even outside of the bedroom. Something wasn't making sense to Petrel, but he of course had to congratulate his friend…

"Yeah, yeah good job."

Proton just grinned, "Thanks man! Even better, she told me she loved it..."

"But I-"

"Because she said she liked it rough."

When Proton left a few minutes later, Petrel wasted no time calling his friend's new girlfriend down to his room for tea time. And as she sat across from him on his couch, in the same seat her new boyfriend had only recently been sitting in, she was glowing.

"Petrel, I believe I have fallen in love-"

"That's great," he cut her off as he puffed away on his tenth straight cigarette. "So I'm wondering maybe you remembered that **year** I spent eating you out like twice a week…"

She set a hand to her chest, "I apologize for not clarifying, I meant I believe I have fallen in love with Proton."

He pulled out another cigarette and lit it, "Yeah, I got that, I'm just wondering how you _purposely_ drugged me with ecstasy for a year and we never banged but you let Proton-and he's my friend but-you let this guy push you around for _almost_ a year and you're already fucking."

"I never drugged your-"

"Goddammit Brione!" he burst, shaking with anger, "Was I only a mouthpiece to you!"

But she was clearly offended by that, "How could you say that! You know I always considered you my closest companion…"

"I would hope I was your _closest_ companion, considering I usually had a hand **inside** of you-"

"This is rich!" Brione began to argue back, folding her arms, "You go around picking up harlots on a daily basis and _that_ is all well and good-but if I get a nice boyfriend now _I_ am the one in the wrong!"

He took a long breath in and released it, calmly asking, "So…now that Proton's properly plucked your cherry, when's my turn?"

"I cannot believe you!" she shouted, throwing her tea cup at his head as she stomped off. "You never will be getting a turn!"

And she loudly slammed the door behind herself.

It wasn't much after that that a number of talkative individuals around the Team Rocket Headquarters were discussing the event, and even a shorter amount of time before a certain one was tattling to Proton.

"Proton," the lone female executive spoke under her breath one day when Proton was handing in a report on his findings on the Sinjoh Ruins search to her, "I've seen your girlfriend hanging out with my hippy-bippy quite a bit… I'm not saying I know what's going on-but you might wanna keep an eye on her."

And that was just enough to get the gears turning in Proton's head.

When he went to his girlfriend's that evening, he was rather surprised to see her sitting on one of the stools at her desk in her lab, arms folded, smoking like a train. As he approached her, he noticed that she seemed oblivious to his appearance, her mind completely lost in thought.

"Hey Brione, I just thought I'd stop by-"

She snapped awake, turning to him with an embarrassed look on her face as she swiftly put out the cigarette she'd been smoking in her expensive ashtray. "Sorry…I never even heard you walk in…"

"Is something the matter?"

"No," she promptly responded, "nothing."

He knew she was lying, but not why.

"So," he took a seat on the stool next to her, "how was your day?"

"Fine…"

He was taken aback by her cold attitude, "Are you sure something isn't wrong?"

She shook her head, "No…I was just thinking is all…"

Then stood from her stool and held a hand out, asking with the same lust-filled look she always gave him, "Would you come to bed with me?"

He wouldn't say no to her offer-of course-but her behavior still troubled him as well as what Ariana had told him. He decided that perhaps he would keep an eye on her for the next week, just to see if there was something to be worried about in the first place…

However, he didn't have to. Just the next morning as he left Brione's room before she awoke and headed back to his own to get showered and changed, he witnessed another strange occurrence. Petrel was standing around, leaned against a wall not far from the Old Quarter, which led to Brione's lab, chain-smoking, clearly looking as though he hadn't slept for days.

"Are you okay?" he asked his friend who seemed to have not noticed him.

"Yeah, fine."

"You don't look fine," he sighed, "and you don't chain smoke unless you're stressed, so again; are you okay?"

"No."

"Is there something I can do to help?"

"No, nothing in particular."

And Petrel walked away, leaving him there, still confused. Proton knew there was something going with his friend and girlfriend, but not what. It was then that he hatched a plan of his own to figure it out. You see, his girlfriend had been yapping to him lately about wanting to have a picnic down at the Lake of Rage…

"I cannot believe this!" she groaned when he explained his idea. "You want to have a picnic with all three of us; you, me...and Petrel?"

And she knew he hated picnics...

"Yeah," Proton explained, "I think it's been a stressful week and since _we're all friends_ and you've wanted a picnic so badly, I thought you'd be fine with that."

She sighed, shaking her head, "No, it is fine…perfectly fine…"

And everything was just as expected the following afternoon as they all sat around atop Brione's picnic blanket by her and Proton's usual tree that sunny day. Proton looked from side to side; to his left was his girlfriend smoking like a train, clearly glaring at Petrel who was chain-smoking to his right, clearly glaring back.

"Honey, your tea's going to go cold by the time you drink it," Proton said, trying to break the trance his girlfriend was in. "Petrel, you haven't eaten a bite yet…and even I can hear your stomach…"

But neither of them responded to his prodding, opting to instead glare at one another while they smoked. Proton shook his head, he knew something was going on behind his back and he had finally had enough. He grabbed the cigarettes from both of their hands, putting them out in Brione's ashtray.

"This is fucking sickening," he groaned, "just tell me what's with you two."

"Nothing," his girlfriend softly replied.

"Nope, nothing at all," his best friend quietly added.

Then Proton finally asked what he'd had on his mind for quite a while, "Are you two having an affair?"

"What!" his girlfriend exclaimed as she snapped out of it. "No, Darling! I may be a disloyal Rocket, but I would never betray you! Ever!"

"No," his best friend calmly answered as he pulled out another cigarette and began to light it. "Your girlfriend would _never_ fuck me anyway."

"Well, I'm just saying this because whatever is bothering the two of you...happens to be the two of you," he sighed, "And that's what the newest rumor around the HQ is, so…"

Brione's face went red as she held her hands over her mouth. "How disgraceful! How could someone spread such lies!"

"Ariana said it, right?" Petrel grumbled. "That bitch has been obsessed with me ever since I fucked her as Giovanni, of course she'd say shit like that…"

Brione reached over to Proton's shoulder to reassure him, but he felt cold to the touch. She was beginning to see that he probably believed whatever he'd heard, and that this was the end. She hadn't actually had any affairs, but as she sat back down in her place, she began to cry uncontrollably anyway.

"I just want to get down to the truth of the matter," he sighed. "No bullshit, no fancy wordplay, just the truth."

Unable to form words, Brione ran away from their picnic and flew off with her Honchkrow before another syllable could be spoken. To her bedroom she went, continuing to cry out hysterically. She didn't bother to lock any of her doors and didn't even notice the visitor who approached her as she cried at her vanity.

"Bri…"

She looked over to Petrel who closed the door behind him, hands in his pockets, "Can we talk a moment?"

"Get out of my room!" she cried. "I never want to see you again-or your little bitch stalker!"

But he ignored her and sat at the edge of her bed, "Just for a minute, I promise…"

She growled at him, "I hope your tongue falls from your mouth!"

He sighed, "Look, I can't control the things that nut job-or what anyone else for that matter-says. I know I should've listened to you and not slept with her to begin with, but-"

"I could care less who you sleep with!" Brione cried, slamming her palms against her vanity. "But no one else can have my darling, Proton!"

"Just tell him the truth then," he said as he folded his arms up, then added the next part in a whisper; "And leave out the bit where we _used_ to sleep together…that'll be our secret."

She wiped her tears off onto her sleeve as she responded, "I have spoken the truth. There has never been any affair and never will be! I visit you to drink tea and speak for a time, you make annoying advances at me which I rebuff, and that is all. I have nothing further to explain."

"I don't know why you'd call them annoying advances after you-"

But she cut him off, resuming her hysterically crying, "If you refuse to leave my room I shall tie you to the bed and carve my name over and over into your flesh!"

"I feel like you already have," Petrel groaned. "Just tell Proton the whole damn story already."

"What use is it," she sniffed, looking back at him. "If he distrusts me already our relationship is as good as over…"

He shook his head and glanced over at the door, "I don't think it is, and _I don't think he does either_ …"

"What do I care what you think!" She cleaned her eyes once more as she stared into the mirror of her vanity, "I have given up all hope on you! You are hopeless, you will never change! You will never be anything more than an ungrateful manwhore, so leave me be!"

He had expected her to be angry, but it seemed she'd left only the coldest words for him. He shook his head once more and gave in, "Fine, I'm leaving."

Petrel left, closing the door behind him as Brione continued to clean her face at her vanity. As he closed the door he looked to Proton who was leaned against the wall, listening in still.

"What more do you expect me to squeeze out of her?" he whispered to him.

But Proton was unconvinced, "You told me you never banged her."

He shook his head, "Look, it's a long story, but the point is; we happened and ended long before she and you even met. And she clearly **only** wants you."

Proton shifted in place as he thought.

"Like I already told you, she's angry at me for something I said to her the other day, it has nothing to do with you and if you hadn't accused her of having an affair with me it would've already fixed itself by now."

And with that, Petrel left.

Proton had to decide what he wanted to do next. Both his girlfriend and best friend had told him there simply was no affair going on, that it was just a problem between the two of them. But he still felt a bit suspicious, even though they had generally never given him a reason to.

He opened the door to Brione's bedroom.

She noticed him enter from the reflection in her mirror, but didn't bother to look at him, instead calling over, "So what comes next? Have you come to further disgrace me? Call me a harlot? Throw my things around and run off?"

"No," he softly replied as he closed the door behind himself and stepped over to her. "I..believe you…"

She felt him set a finger under her chin and move her face towards his own. "And yet, you distrust me?"

"Maybe I've rushed to judgements here," he sighed. "But the idea of you with any other man disgusts me."

He moved in for a kiss, but stopped a hair's length from her lips, "Do you believe me?"

"I-" she didn't move, "I often hear the whispers of those jealous of your attraction to me, but no one else can have you-I would kill them all…"

He gave her a long kiss, whispering, "Then that's what I expect to see in our future…"

"You still want me…"

"Yeah," he answered as he ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe you could hang out with Petrel a little less, but otherwise, I _fully_ _intend_ to keep you forever."

"Right…well perhaps you could tell him that, he decides the tea times now…"

"I will," he replied as he kissed her forehead, "I will…"

 **-0-0-0-**

"I won't force you to cut all ties with her if she means that much to you, but if you ever want to hang out outside of the Headquarters, _I intend_ to tag along too," Proton began the following day as he sat on Petrel's couch and ate his lunch. "If you touch her, it's after _I_ _approve_ of it. If you visit her lab, it's because _I_ _allowed_ you to."

"Yeah, whatever," Petrel sighed from his recliner, cigarette in hand.

"If you send her a message, _I'm_ going to read it first. If you want to call her, prepare for a _three_ -way."

Petrel slapped his forehead, "This is ridiculous…"

"If you prepare her food, _I intend_ to try it first-"

"Look now, she's the one that likes to drug shit with ecstasy, not me!"

But Proton cleared his throat and continued.

"If you want to give her any gifts, your suggestions will have to go through _me_. If she wants you to help her on an outfit, _I_ will take the measurements and help with her fittings."

Petrel continued to shake his head.

"And if I ever catch you trying to sleep with her, **I** will break every bone in your body," he glared at Petrel. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, I get it," Petrel sighed once more. "But she's gonna to hate you for putting all these restrictions on her-"

"Nope," he explained as he took another bite from his sandwich, "Because I already went over them with her. She was a little annoyed at first, but we ended up having the hottest sex we've ever had afterwards."

Petrel shook his head once more, now Proton was just trying to get under his skin.


	3. Part 3: Petrel's Day in the Life of-

_Thar be lemons in this part (which got a re-write)! Be sure to review, I love reviews (and I'll review back)!_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Part 3: Petrel's Day in the Life of Proton:** _In which Proton comes down with the stomach flu from eating Brione's cooking and hires Petrel as his replacement for the day. Brione falls for his disguise and Petrel takes **full** advantage of it...  
_

* * *

 **Tea Time with Petrel**

 **-Part 3: Petrel's Day in the Life of Proton-**

It happened on a hot day near the end of the summer a while back…

This time around, there are actually two stars to this tale; the two lower executives of Team Rocket. One, a cold, cruel, logical, and effective man and the other, his friend; a master of disguises, infiltration, and Team Rocket's go-to man for getting business done on the ground…who also had a hard spot for the ladies.

Although as unlikely as their friendship seemed to everyone else in Team Rocket, they considered themselves brothers, often visiting with one another whenever something of particular interest happened. For our master of disguises that was almost a daily occurrence, but his little brother was slowly starting to catch up…

For now our master of disguise was taking a walk alone in Mahogany Town, Team Rocket's own stomping grounds. That morning he'd awoken and crossed off Grunt 41 from his bang list, he didn't know any of their names, they were irrelevant, but he gave every one a number. And for now he decided to get a bit of air as he thought about how to tackle the next one…

You see, our master of disguises, while _certainly_ a loyal Team Rocket man as any, had one dream; and that was to bang every woman in Team Rocket. Considering how few there were, that wasn't a lofty goal to start with, but Petrel was _particularly good_ at the business of women.

But there was one _particular_ girl on his list, a certain scientist who happened to be dating his little brother at the time, which he'd been having tons of trouble getting to. After a bit of nasty business with Petrel being accused of having an affair with his girlfriend, Proton had begun to watch the two of them together like a hawk, even coming up with a ridiculous set of rules in which Petrel would have to go through Proton if he wanted to do or say anything to his girlfriend.

However, within a month Proton had begun to drop some of these rules after _suddenly_ realizing just how _ridiculous_ and _time-consuming_ they were.

"Petrel you've been bringing her the same pastries every day for the last week," Proton sighed as he held onto a tray that Petrel had handed him to deliver to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, so? She loves sweets! I'm just giving them as a friendly gesture." But Petrel knew what he was doing here; "So you've gotta taste-test them, right?"

"That's right," Proton gagged as he picked one of the honey-soaked pastries off of the tray, "Gotta…taste it…for…drugs…"

Unlike his girlfriend, Proton hated sweets with a passion, and Petrel knew it. The taste-testing requirement was gone within a week, and the rules about gifts and lab visits by extension…

"Look, are you going to keep going on about your outfit, Honey?" Proton sighed during one of the three-way calls with Petrel. "Because I really have a lot of work to do-"

"Hey, let her finish now!" Petrel cut him off. "You said you wanted to be there for every call, nobody said you had to like it."

He shook his head, "Honey, I never realized how much you could just go on…and on…and on…"

Unlike his girlfriend, Proton couldn't sit through hours of girlish talks with Petrel, and so that rule was gone…

"You need to do another fitting-in Violet City-tonight?" Proton sighed. "But I have stuff to do…"

"Look, she said she wanted that swimsuit done for the start of summer, and I'm running out of time here!" Petrel argued back.

"But this has been the fifteenth day in a **row** ," he shook his head, "and it isn't done yet!"

"She's been very particular about the-"

Unlike his girlfriend, Proton didn't have time to waste on style. Sure he kept himself looking _good_ , but he didn't sit at a vanity every morning brushing out every single strand of hair, or digging through his closet for _just the right flowered hair clip_ , or admiring himself in the bathroom mirror for hours-like his girlfriend _did_.

This time Proton threw his hands up; "I give up! No more rules; just don't touch my girlfriend or you'll regret it!"

Petrel grinned inwardly, just as he'd planned. And with him and Brione eventually making up after her rather cold words on that _particular_ day, everything fixed itself up…sort of. The second helping of trouble began that summer day when Petrel was finishing his rounds around Mahogany Town and made his way to the Lake of Rage…

"Whoa!" he was stopped in his tracks by an interesting sight that day; Brione was swimming in the lake in the swimsuit he'd helped her make, but with her sharpedo and _not Proton_ …

Petrel jumped behind a tree as he watched. It wasn't like he'd never seen her without her lab coat and uniform on before, but he had to admit, that swimsuit looked really, really, tight and wet on her…

It wasn't that it was particularly flashy, in fact, it was rather modest; just a navy one-piece with a long open neck that ran down to her naval, some soft fabric attached to the hip to look like fins, and shorts for the bottom so she could swim atop her sharpedo without having to worry about getting scratched up by her pokémon's rough skin.

He snapped a quick picture for... _later_...but Petrel wanted to see it a bit more up close and personal, so he did the only thing he knew how to…

 **-0-0-0-**

Brione turned around to the sound of footsteps approaching her. "Proton, I-um…it is a nice day right? And my work for the day is finished so I-"

Of course, it was just Petrel in disguise, but he was amazed that she hadn't realized it. Now he just had to act and think like Proton…

He knew Proton was a stickler for inefficiency and time-wasting, so he modeled his response to meet that; " _Did_ you get your work done?"

And it seemed to work, because Brione nervously climbed to shore, twiddling her thumbs, "Yes…I…well…sometimes it is nice to take a short break…"

All the while, Petrel was looking her up and down. And _boy_ did he like what he was seeing the closer she got. He thought about it; if Proton was busy working and Brione still thought he was her boyfriend…could he…bang her?

"Come here," he said as he held a hand out to her.

"Um," she nervously stepped forward towards him and began to stutter, "I-I-I know you are no fan of the swimsuit because Petrel made it…b-b-b-but I really like it…"

Was that the case? Petrel didn't know that, but he thought it was pretty nice regardless of whether the subject wearing it was on his bang list or not. But, if Proton didn't like it, he'd have to keep up with the act…

"Yeah, I don't think it looks good on you at all," he bluntly replied as he grabbed onto the straps, "so how about I help you out of it."

…but no one said he couldn't use it to his advantage.

A hand flung over her mouth, "Oh…you wish to do it out here…but people might see…?"

He reassured her as he pulled the straps halfway down and the tops of her breasts were visible, "Don't worry about it, no one will catch us…"

She set her own hands upon his to stop him and sheepishly argued, "But…it is rather early…"

But he continued to pull it down until her breasts were almost completely free. "Yeah, but sometimes it's nice to mix it up."

She quickly held her arms over her breasts to cover them and lied, "Um…I promised Petrel I would stop by for tea!"

Petrel knew that wasn't the case, so he gave the most Proton-like answer he could muster; "Forget about Petrel, I can just call him up and say he's not allowed to have you today."

But her response was not what he expected it would be. Instead, she pushed him away and pulled her swimsuit back up to cover herself, her face red with anger.

"How dare you say that! I am not your belonging and Petrel is my friend!"

She quickly recalled her sharpedo and released her honchkrow, preparing to leave. Petrel wasn't sure why she had gotten so upset over him, but he figured he could easily manipulate the situation later and call her to tea where he was _sure_ she'd give into him while Proton was left cold for the night.

"Fine! I have things to do," he scoffed and walked away as she flew off.

As she disappeared into the sky, Petrel made a mad dash for the Headquarters' entrance. But she never called him. So he rounded up the next grunt on his list for the night…

 **-0-0-0-**

On the following morning, our master of disguises was busy quickly embroidering a number into the skirt of his previous night's partner.

That morning he would check the one he called "Grunt 42" off of his list. Now he was only about six women from his goal; five more grunts and the particular scientist who had recently started dating his friend…

As he put the finishing touches on the forty-two he was sewing on the currently sleeping grunt's skirt he heard a knock on the door. It was pretty early for a new girl, so he was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Ugh…it's Proton…" called the voice of his friend.

"Hold on, I'll get the door."

Petrel decided that he'd let Grunt 42 sleep for a little while longer before he chucked her out of the window of his room, but for now he just covered her up with a comforter and unlocked the door.

"Ugh," his friend groaned as he stumbled in and fell onto his couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Petrel asked as he packed his sewing kit back up.

"Ugh…Petrel…I need your help…."

Petrel took a seat in his recliner he usually sat in for negotiations and asked, "With what?"

"Uh…Brione made me dinner last night and it was so terrible that now I think I have the stomach flu…but I have so much to do today…"

Petrel knew what was coming next, he'd done it before, and he knew he'd probably have to do it again.

"Can you…just pretend to be me for the day…? Handle my work while I sleep it off…?"

Petrel pressed his fingers together and sat back, "And what do I get out of it?"

"Urgh…I don't know, what do you want?"

Petrel already had an idea in mind.

"And it better not be to bang my girlfriend!" he shouted.

Damn, shot down already…

"How about a kiss?" Petrel proposed.

Proton knew his girlfriend was going to kill him for it, but he accepted; "One, on the cheek."

Petrel winked, _Proton hadn't specified which cheek_!

"We have a deal," he declared. "You got your schedule with you for me?"

His friend weakly reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a crumpled paper; "Yeah, here you go…"

Petrel grabbed it out of his hand and looked it over as his friend dragged himself back out, locking the door behind him.

Proton's schedule today included;

 _-Submit Archer and Ariana the report on the Sinjoh Ruins off of my desk._

 _-Go to the Atrium and train some new recruits._

And underneath it added; _Beat them into shape._

 _-Deliver Brione the Rage Candy Bar she wanted._

Petrel pocketed the schedule. It wouldn't be too difficult.

Now all he had to do was get rid of Grunt 42 and don his Proton disguise...that he only owned because a certain segment of lady Grunts would only fuck him if he was disguised as…

He ripped the comforter off of the sleeping grunt and shook her awake.

"C'mon, get out!" he groaned. "I've got shit to do."

"Hmm, oh Petrel?" she said as she awoke. "But I thought you said-"

"No, now get out."

 **-0-0-0-**

Within a few minutes Petrel had finished preparing his Proton disguise and headed off to his first task; submitting some stupid report to the bosses. So he quietly snuck into Proton's workplace as he slept in the adjacent room, and retrieved a folder lying by his keyboard.

This would be easy, just needed to hand it over to…

Ah, and Ariana was just on her way down the hall!

He put on his best Proton impression and said; "Here is the report I meant to submit to you."

"Oh, yes, yes," she was completely disinterested in the folder but took it anyway then asked, "Hey have you seen Petrel around anywhere?"

 _Oh god, not again._

Ever since Petrel had first banged that crazy bitch as Giovanni she'd been stalking him. She'd show up randomly during heists, interrupt when he was picking up grunts, and knock on his door whenever she was drunk out of her mind, asking him to dress up as the former boss for her again.

He thought of a good lie.

"I heard he decided to jump off a cliff."

She frowned, "Oh don't say that, but I guess you're right, I guess I should give up on him."

Give up on him? He didn't want her to start with…

"Yeah, and he drowned."

She seemed to mistake his joke again for a profound statement; "I see, I see, so you think he does what he does with other women to drown his sorrows? I just wish it could be me."

He couldn't understand how that woman was drawing those conclusions and decided to be a bit blunt.

"Petrel told me that you were making him uncomfortable."

"Oh really," she held a hand to her mouth. "Did I call him my hippy-bippy in public again?"

He inwardly groaned, _not that nickname again_ … It was true; as he often heard from the collective female grunts, he had the **best** hips of all of Team Rocket, even the ladies were jealous. Although he was apparently only second to Proton when it came to asses…

"He said you make him want to strangle himself."

"Oh…is he playing hard to get?"

He had to get away from her and soon…he thought, _what to say_ …

"Look, I have to hurry up and go help Brione out," he lied. Although, he did have to make a delivery to her later…

"Whatever," she huffed then leaned in and whispered to him, "You better keep an eye out, I often see Brione and my hippy-bippy together…y'know what they say."

 _Not that again…_

She wasn't wrong about the hanging out part. Brione was like his _little_ older sister and she'd often stop by his room to ask him to help her sew alterations into her clothes, such as the ruffled neck on her standard Team Rocket shirt and the boning in her skirt.

But that was about it.

"I don't think that's the case, Ariana."

"You never know…" she whispered before running off, down to his room no less.

Eventually he would deal with her…but for now, it was off to the Atrium to train some grunts…

 **-0-0-0-**

Three green as grass grunts stood with their pokémon at their side; a zubat, a rattata, and a houndour specifically. No females he could take home to his room, sadly, but then again this _was_ supposed to be Proton's training session.

He wasn't exactly excited about being put in charge of it, but a deal was a deal…

"Listen up scumbags!" he commanded as he walked back and forth in front of the three. "You're going to show me what you can do today, so don't embarrass yourselves."

 _Still could use some more girls…_

He pointed to his weezing that levitated across from them in the Atrium.

"Give it your best shot before my weezing defeats you with just sludge."

The three prepared themselves and their pokémon…

"And go!" he shouted.

At the signal, Weezing began heaving shots of sludge at the three grunts and their pokémon, knocking out the one with a rattata almost immediately.

Petrel slapped his face, such an embarrassment they were.

"Zubat, leech life that weezing!" one of the two remaining grunts commanded.

"Houndour, use bite!" the other grunt ordered.

But before the zubat could even attack, it had been knocked out of the air by a ball of sludge. The houndour's attack actually hit, but right afterwards was sludged down.

Petrel shook his head; he couldn't understand why Proton would waste his time trying to train them…unless he _just_ beat them up. And Petrel could do that without a problem…

He waved over a grunt, "Hey, Rattata-boy, come here."

"Um…Y-yes sir!" the grunt who had sent out the rattata nervously replied as he stepped over to Petrel in disguise.

Petrel swung his leg up and the grunt doubled over in pain, holding onto his groin.

"Round two!" Petrel shouted. "You've got five minutes to defeat my weezing before this room fills with smog and you all die!"

"What!" the three grunts exclaimed in unison.

He waved to them as he walked out of the double doors; "Good luck, you're gonna need it!"

Just as Petrel left to watch out the window, Weezing began to cover the room in a thick smog. He grinned to himself as he watched the three grunts struggle to fight off his pokémon as their time slowly ran out. _Now this was entertainment_!

And when the medical staff came in about ten minutes later with the three grunts loaded onto gurneys, he found out that he wasn't the only one…

"Mr. Proton, um sir," a nervous nurse spoke as her coworkers wheeled the three grunts away. "C-c-c-could you n-n-n-n-not do that every day? Y-y-you see we only get r-r-r-r-restocked every F-F-Friday and it's so expensive to b-b-buy antidotes by the truckloads e-e-e-every week…"

Well, Proton was never a man to waste time…

"I'll do what I want!" Petrel answered. "And if this is what I wanna do, you better keep buying antidotes!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes sir!" the nurse stuttered as she raced away.

"Well, that was easy, what's next?" he asked aloud as he pulled out Proton's schedule again.

Ah, the last thing; he needed to go buy a Rage Candy Bar for Brione and deliver it. Also easy; all he had to do was head up to the store they used as a front and buy one from the creepy guy who worked the front desk.

And so he made the trek up, pushing the large golden cabinet out of his way as he ascended from the Headquarters. The merchant, who seemed to almost always be on edge around people regardless of which entrance into the store they used, worked himself into a sweat the minute he saw Petrel in disguise as Proton.

"Don't hurt me!" he screamed, ducking behind his counter.

"What? I just wanna buy a Rage Candy Bar." Petrel was confused as he stepped up to the counter.

"That's what you said last time!" he continued to screech, "But then you started beating me up!"

Hmm, Petrel had to wonder; perhaps _Rage Candy Bar_ was code for something…

"Well," he commanded. "I don't remember the last time I was in this shit hole, so just sell me the damn candy so I can be on my way."

The merchant quickly grabbed onto a case of Rage Candy Bars that he had behind him and set them on the counter. The schedule seemed to indicate that he only needed to deliver one, but it didn't seem like bringing the whole thing would hurt…plus maybe he could use it to butter Brione up a bit while the real Proton slept…

"Just take them all!" the merchant screeched. "And stay away from me!"

Petrel was surprised at how easy that had been, as he carried the case of Rage Candy Bars down the Old Quarter and over to Brione's lab. Interestingly, as he neared the door to her lab, he began to hear music pouring out from it.

"Geez, is she having some kinda party in there," he groaned, "and I didn't get invited?"

But when the doors slid open, he saw something much different. Brione was gracefully gliding around the floor of her lab in the short skirt and slippers he had helped her alter.

"So that's what they were for," he thought aloud. "Dance practice."

He stood at the door with the case of Rage Candy Bars and watched her dance until she finally noticed him and stopped, rushing to put her shortened lab coat back on.

"I-I-I thought you said you were coming over later," she stammered. "H-How was your day?"

Well, Petrel had to admit; from the few times he'd taken over as Proton for the day, it was pretty lousy. He was starting to wonder if Proton's life was really that shitty or if his was really much more enjoyable, but he had to answer as closely to what he expected Proton would answer.

"Terrible, but don't mind me," he grinned, "I'm just here to deliver your Rage Candy Bars."

She looked at him questionably; "My…Rage Candy Bars?"

"Yeah," he said as he set the case on her empty dining table, "I brought you the whole case."

"Um…" she seemed even more confused. "Thank you?"

Petrel wasn't sure why she acted so confused, he looked back to the schedule Proton had given him to check once more, and it **definitely** said _"Deliver Brione the Rage Candy Bar she wanted."_ Instead though, she retreated into her bedroom without even acknowledging the delivery.

Petrel shook his head as he murmured to himself, "What an ice queen, like Proton…"

He turned to leave and report back to Proton on a job well done when a sultry voice from behind called out to him.

"Darling, why are you leaving?"

Petrel turned to see Brione had changed into one of her short, thin robes…with nothing on underneath.

Then it clicked for him.

Rage Candy Bar was a euphemism for Proton's dick, and she hadn't realized yet that he was simply wearing a disguise.

Petrel had to think about this for a moment. Here one of the six remaining girls he intended to eventually bang was, ready and willing-but only because she clearly believed he was Proton. Would he do it? Should he do it?

"Darling, are you not coming to bed?"

Proton was like his little brother, and this was his girlfriend…

"Darling, is something wrong today?"

And she was like his older sister…

She took her hands off of her robe, letting it fall open, and pressed herself against him, letting Petrel feel every inch of her curves against his growing erection. He couldn't help but think of what it'd be like to have that sort of greeting every night as she whispered into his ear, "Darling, are you coming?"

Who was he kidding; of course he was going to bang her!

Without even a moment to spare, Petrel grabbed Brione and ran her over to her bed, slamming her down, and ripping off her robe. If he could keep up his disguise and be quick about it, he could finish and have enough time to run out and check her off of his list. Petrel was amazed at his luck that day!

Meanwhile, Brione was amazed at how excited her assumed boyfriend was that day. The last few nights he either put no effort into the sex or simply returned to his room without doing anything. Yet tonight was looking up to be a night of passion…

Although she noticed that while his hands were exploring her every crevice, he'd neglected her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. "Did you forget about these?"

Petrel usually made it a point not to kiss the girls from his bang list, it was one of his many rules, including no hugs, cuddling, etc. But since Brione didn't know she was being banged by him and not Proton, he decided that he would let that slide for now. Plus, her lips felt incredibly soft…maybe he could entertain them for a little longer while he thought of his next move.

He knew he had to be careful with this, which meant he had to think and do like Proton would. And, considering she might be able to tell, he couldn't quite throw his dick out there until he was sure she wouldn't know the difference.

So Petrel did what he knew best; he let go of her lips and slid on down to tug off her panties…

"Pr-Proton, but today is not my birthday!" Brione moaned as she felt his wet tongue against her.

He grabbed onto her thighs and pulled her closer, getting to work as she continued to moan Proton's name…which wasn't so unusual for him to hear. He could feel her fingers tightly gripping the blue wig he was wearing, which would be a real big problem if she happened to pull it off while he was down there, so he grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides for the moment.

"Ah, Proton…" she continued to moan. "T-t-that feels so great…"

If he wasn't busy at the moment, he would've patted himself on the back for doing such a good job to receive such passionate moans and compliments. As he felt her hips begin to buckle, he pulled back up to see where she was at. There were definitely tears in her eyes and her face was all red…but maybe just a little more to be sure…

Petrel stuffed a couple fingers in this time. If he could figure out where she liked it best it would make the actual banging much faster. A little left…not as much noise, but a little to the right and she was singing a chorus.

"P-P-P-Proton!" Brione screamed as her grip on the sheets tighten.

He looked back up. Just a little more waterworks and he would be safe to bring out the big guns… So he started pumping even faster with his fingers until she was crying out even more. Petrel looked up once more, her eyes were tightly shut and her face was covered in a flurry of tears. He pulled out his fingers and quickly went to undo his pants; it was time for the finale.

As Petrel reached into the pocket of his pants for one of his condoms his heart was racing and his palms were sweating like they'd never done before. In the old days by this point she'd have had him kicked out, but today he was going to have his way with Brione! He was so excited that he would have begun to cry had he not been disguised as Proton during it…

There was a problem though; all of the sweat that was beginning to pour down Petrel's face was starting to loosen his rubber mask, and if that fell off during sex…well, he would be lucky to walk out with _one_ of his balls…

Brione looked up, noticing his hesitation and winked at him, "Do you intend to tease me tonight?"

But Petrel was in luck, because during their many hangouts as he complained about his girlfriend, Proton had unintentionally spilled what sex positions Brione liked best…

"Oh don't you worry, you're getting it deep tonight!" he grinned as he grabbed her legs, flipping her onto her stomach and up to his hips. His breath hitched as he prepared for that first thrust…and it was like a dream come true when he finally felt his cock deep inside of her. Petrel made it a point never to cry, but he couldn't help it when a few tears streamed down his mask, at least no one else could see it.

"Oh Proton!" she loudly moaned, turning to look back up at him. "What was that? It tickles…"

Petrel's eyes caught onto the mirror of her vanity that sat on the left side of the room beside the door to her bathroom, and noticed that part of his goatee was visible and the piece that once covered it had fallen onto her back. He swiftly swiped it off of her and grabbed onto her head, holding it down onto the bed. It was a good thing Brione enjoyed rough play…

Before he promised himself he'd savor it whenever he finally banged Brione, but since his mask was beginning to fall apart, Petrel instead quickened his pace until he was practically ramming into her. But she happily bounced against him, drowning his worries out with a chorus of loud moans and lust-filled screams. Petrel couldn't help but imagine she was screaming his name like she used to, instead of Proton's.

"Proton! Proton!" she screamed. _Petrel! Petrel!_

Actually, if he remembered correctly, Brione was the _only_ woman who'd _ever_ screamed his name…

The more Petrel pounded into her, the more he wondered what it would've been like if he'd just taken her as his own girlfriend before Proton had the chance to. Would he come back from jobs to her lying on his bed every night beckoning him over? Would he wake up every morning to the taste of her soft lips? Would she be begging for him and crying over him and wanting him like she did Proton? Was that what he wanted?

He shook his head, _couldn't be_. When he finished up there he'd return triumphantly to his room, pop a bottle, and cross her name off his list. Proton would never know and eventually when he told Brione the truth she'd never talk to him again. And _that_ was what he wanted, right?

But what Petrel didn't know was that Brione already knew it was him.

The minute their lips touched she tasted the smoke on his breath. Proton was vehemently against her smoking, believing it to be a waste of time and resources, so there was no way it could have been him. The minute she felt his tongue against her she knew it wasn't Proton; he absolutely hated giving her oral even though he knew how much she loved it. The minute she felt a condom on him she knew it wasn't Proton; he hated the feel of them and it was always a fight to get him to wear one.

Brione knew it was Petrel long before she turned her head and saw the piece of his purple goatee in her vanity mirror.

The problem was, she wasn't sure what to do about it. First of all, she'd had to deal with rumors of an affair with Petrel not long ago and now here she was being fucked by said guy. Then of course, the question was; why was he disguised as Proton and by extension, where was Proton? And with every passing moment the guilt of unintentionally cheating on her boyfriend grew. But…

Petrel had been the first true friend she'd ever had, and now was the perfect opportunity to finally cure his greatest fears. If she could only unmask him…but she was running out of time-because Petrel was nearing his own climax with each moan that passed his lips.

Mustering all of her strength, Brione reached back as far as she could, feeling the burn in the tendons of her arm as her fingers caught onto the edge of his face mask. Petrel didn't notice as she began to pull it away, nor did he notice it when from the other side a hand shot out and grabbed him by the neck.

But when he felt himself being ripped away and heard Brione's screams, he turned to the side…

"Oh…hey Proton…"

Petrel hadn't recalled ever seeing Proton as angry and red looking as he did at that moment when he tried banging his girlfriend while disguised as him. He also hadn't seen Brione as upset either…

He also had never felt as much pain as he did after Proton was done with him.

 **-0-0-0-**

The next week Petrel sat in his usual recliner as stiff as a board with his puffy neck brace and arm sling. Proton sat on the couch across from him, arms crossed and glaring at him as he had for the last week.

"So…um…you needed something Proton?" he sheepishly asked.

Proton didn't say anything at first, but his glare could murder him.

"If…you don't need anything…could you like, leave?" he asked.

There were a few girls who apparently found the broken ribs, neck, arms, legs, jaw, black eyes, and cracked knees arousing, and he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by because Proton just wanted to sit and glare at him for a few more hours.

"Brione's locked me out of the lab…" Proton finally answered.

 _Oh right_ , Proton's girlfriend had been so upset that she immediately had her bisharp drag them both out as Proton continued to pummel him, then locked herself in there alone for the last week…

"Right…"

"I tried climbing up the balcony and she just kicked me into the lake," Proton added.

"And what do…you want me to do…about that?" he groaned. "I can barely move…"

"I should have never let you loose to be me for the day," his friend sighed. "Now she won't even answer my calls on the wall speaker…"

"You could've also told me…to disregard the _Deliver Rage Candy Bar_ …line on your schedule," he bobbed around angrily. "Then I wouldn't…have had her pouncing…on me to start with."

"That's no excuse to try banging my girlfriend."

"Or you could've…told her that I…was handling your things for the day…"

"Still not an excuse to try banging my girlfriend."

"I never…got to kiss her…on the cheek…"

That comment got Proton fuming; "If I hadn't already broken almost every bone in your body…"

 _Right_. When Petrel was wheeled to the medical bay that day Proton was questioned as to how his friend had been so badly injured and his answer was; _He must have fallen down the stairs…a few times._

And of course, Ariana was at his bedside with her _hippy-bippy_ comments, asking him if he could play Giovanni for her again, and dwelling over his condition as he mumbled curses at her the entire time.

"So…what the hell do you want?" he finally asked.

"Well," his friend seemed rather embarrassed about the next part; "Right before she kicked me off the balcony, she told me that what upset her the most was that you had been more passionate with her than I'd been lately.. _._ "

 _Ooh_ …even Petrel could feel the pain of that jab.

"Well…let her know…I'm always free for another fitting…"

Proton was afraid to ask; "Fitting for what?"

Petrel grinned, "My dick!"

And he felt the Proton punching him across the face so hard that his jawbone broke and his recliner fell over.

"Dammit…I can't…get up…!"


	4. Part 4: Petrel, Love MD

_Be sure to review, I love reviews (and I'll review back)!_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Part 4: Petrel, Love MD:** _In which Petrel agrees to save a depressed Brione's crumbling relationship in exchange for taking her to rob a costumed orgy...  
_

* * *

 **Tea Time with Petrel**

 **-Part 4: Petrel, Love MD-**

It happened on a cold winter afternoon not too long ago…

The star of this tale is an executive from Team Rocket. He is their master of disguises, their infiltration expert, their go-to man for getting work done on the ground. But he also had a soft spot for the ladies; well…perhaps a hard spot would make more sense.

He often found himself entertaining them in whatever way they wanted it; he was a _good guy_ as he usually said. Sometimes they were on their knees, sometimes they were on his lap, sometimes he was at their hips, and sometimes…

A knock on the door!

"Petrel, tea time!"

And sometimes he entertained with advice and a spot of tea, but that was only for close friends. _Close friends that he wanted much, much closer._

A knock again.

"Petrel, are you in?"

He grabbed onto the head of the girl who he had been entertaining this hour on her knees and pulled her off.

"Hurry up and get out," he whispered pointing to the window of his room with his thumb. The female grunt, whatever her name was, cleaned herself up while he fixed his clothes.

Although he could easily pick off the newest female grunts, especially those who desperately wanted to climb up the food chain and clung to anyone in power, for a round between missions, he preferred the ones who he couldn't have _best_. The girls with seniority, the ones with a bit of a power play equal to his.

…except Ariana, he fucked her once as Giovanni and it was an incredibly unpleasant experience he greatly regrets to this day.

As he styled his hair in the mirror by his bed and straightened his goatee, the knocking continued.

"Petrel, my patience is running thin."

He grabbed the knob and opened it. And there stood his friend Proton's girlfriend holding her favorite tin tea tray and an upset look on her face. This hadn't been the first time she'd arrived at his door looking so sad.

Actually, ever since his two friends had begun to cohabit-weekdays at her lab and weekends in his quarters-this had become the norm. However, it didn't start that way...

Proton had first suggested it to his girlfriend a few days after a _certain incident_ involving a disguise and some _surprise sex_...and she agreed to it, thinking that it was the perfect way to strengthen her bond with her lover. And it was great at first, with every night going like this;

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Oh Darling, I missed you so much! Come here, I must have a taste of those sweet lips..."

"Honey, you can have every part of me! I love you so much!"

"Oh Darling, you are the apple of my eye! I cannot imagine a world without you..."

And then it turned into;

"Brione, can you stop smoking in bed? I hate the smell."

"Sorry, Proton...I just had another nightmare..."

"You have nightmares every night, Brione, that doesn't mean you need to sit around smoking yourself to death."

"Yes...Proton..."

And she'd put out the cigarette she'd been smoking only to reach into the nightstand next to her to retrieve a flask of whatever alcoholic beverage she had on hand and drank herself back to sleep. Sometimes she'd instead take her cigarette or drink for a walk around the Headquarters, and sometimes the master of disguise would see her.

Brione's daily nightmares had only been getting worse at that point, especially now that dragging Proton down every night to her basement torture chamber for reprogramming was even easier. For when their boss, Archer, assigned Proton to keep his senior scientist on task, he had _also_ assigned her to perfect the organization's brainwashing methods on him.

And Brione obeyed his orders to the letter until one particular night after her malamar had hypnotized Proton and she led him by the hand down the spiral staircase...

"Tell me," she whispered to him while he sat slumped over in a chair, "what pains you? What is it that fills your nightmares? What do you fear, Proton?"

"I-"

She set a hand to her chest and reassured him; "Worry not, you may speak openly, _for I am here to love and protect you_."

His words shocked her; "I fear that Brione doesn't love me anymore..."

"What..." Brione broke from the calm and calculating demeanor she always put on for reprogrammings as tears fell from her eyes. "Why would you believe that...?"

The guilt that had only _begun_ to gnaw at her when she realized Petrel had been fucking her disguised as Proton, but didn't act, was now eating her alive. Brione ended the session with that; picking her lover up from the chair he sat against and returning him to her bedroom while she spent the night drinking her sorrows away.

It was on that night as Brione stood on the ledge of her balcony above the Lake of Rage, flask of whiskey in hand, that the final traces of her loyalty to Team Rocket evaporated into the air. With just the smallest tilt she plunged down towards the waters below. Her eyes closed while her arms opened, hoping to finally embrace the _sweet, sweet victory of death_ with them.

However, instead Brione found herself dangling from a branch by her long purple hair, screaming in agony.

Proton awoke and rushed to her aid, but soon after Archer ordered her to be dragged down to the basement for her own reprogrammings. At first she didn't mind it; her depression was swallowing her whole and if only the pain of broken bones and stab wounds could blot out the sorrow, she would take them with pleasure.

After a few sessions, however, Brione realized that she would sometimes awaken with blanks in her memory or confusion. And to make things worse, not only did Proton know about it, he would try to further confuse her with gaslighting.

And the worst part, she thought, was that she **knew**.

But back to that morning...

"C'mon in Bri," Petrel waved her in and she made her way over to the small couch, two small recliners, and coffee table that sat by the door.

"Petrel, he keeps acting distant and I have no clue what to do!" she began to cry.

He sat in his recliner and hunched over to her. Ah boy troubles again. This hadn't been the first time Proton's girlfriend would come to him crying that she was sure he didn't love her. But then again, he also listened to Proton complaining about her often giving him the cold shoulder too.

Actually, it seemed to Petrel that lately he'd been stuck in the middle acting like a failed marriage counselor to the two lovers. If it wasn't Proton upset that Brione had rejected another proposal from him, it was Brione crying that Proton was putting her second or something. He was beginning to truly wonder why they even bothered to stay together but any time he'd try to comment he'd get the same response from the both of them.

 _But I love him/her!_

"All ya need to do is call," he grinned. "They don't call me the master of oral for no reason!"

"Shut up Petrel!" she shouted between tears. "I just need your advice."

But he always made sure to give it a try. Actually, he had tried to bang her often enough at this point that it had become a running gag. Except the time he tried disguising himself as Proton…he was so close until the real Proton barged in and broke his neck...and well, everything else.

But like he always said, he loved things he couldn't have most of all. And her feisty attitude didn't hurt either.

"Well..." He put on his serious face this time, "Did ya use the advice I gave you last time?"

She nodded, "But lately when we go out he stares off into the distance. And at night he always just goes to sleep before I get back..."

He leaned back as he gave his diagnosis, "First of all, you need to stop working all night, I told you that twice before…"

But this isn't the story of another of Petrel's failed attempts to bang Brione. This is the story of how Petrel helped to save Brione and Proton's crumbling relationship…by taking Brione on a heist she was sure she wouldn't forget…ever.

"But I think I may know how you can win back the man of your dreams," he reassured her.

"Really?" her tears stopped. "But…for what price?"

For him, there was always a price. Every piece of advice or help was currency he could use to get others to handle his dirty work and do what he desired. The lower grunts may have usually been easily intimidated by his bravado into giving up possessions for a break during missions, the girls usually coming along to his room; however the big players weren't that dumb. But today Brione was desperate.

And so negotiations began.

"See, I've got this little party coming up," he grinned, "and I need a date for it."

"A party?" she sniffed. "So I would just have to show up with you?"

He grabbed onto his chin, "Not exactly, see, we're gonna sack the place."

"Okay," she immediately agreed, "as long as you promise me whatever your plan is will work."

But this wouldn't be a normal party, nor would it be your run of the mill robbery. When Petrel and his companion for the evening met at a certain hotel in Goldenrod City that night, it was anything but average.

"Why costumes?" she asked while she looked over what the two of them were wearing.

"It's a costume party," he explained whipping the cape he wore. "Just stay with me and it'll be a breeze."

It was strange to see Petrel wearing this dark tux with a black and red cape, a top hat and face mask, and a cane. Even stranger Brione thought, was the long tight black dress with equally long draping sleeves and a strangely large breastplate, long open red frock coat, red wig, and face mask that he had given her to wear.

"But what are we supposed to be?" she asked.

"Literary characters, I'm Arsène Lupin and you're supposed to be Carmilla," he pulled out his makeup kit that was always securely kept attached to his hip and held onto her face. "Now hold still, I gotta add the finishing touches."

Brione stayed still as he went to work, the eye mask she'd be wearing for the night in her hands. When he finished he handed her a hand mirror and…

"Whoa," she tilted her face around to the mirror, "I look like Ariana, but why?"

He turned the mirror to himself and handed her his hat and mask while he worked on his own face, "Because the invitation for this party was Archer's…"

When he took the top hat and eye mask back, he looked exactly like Archer, which shocked her.

"Who would invite Archer to a party?" she whispered to him as they walked together into the hotel and to the masked man who stood by the elevator.

Petrel grabbed onto her shoulder and flashed the masked man his ring. He nodded and opened the elevator up for them to enter. As it rose up, Brione began to have a bad feeling about it…she wasn't wrong.

"Look, I don't know why Archer would be invited," Petrel whispered back to her as they stood alone in the elevator. "But one day he just handed me over that ring and invitation and said to _go rob the place_. And so I went last week, man, the people here are loaded."

"This is a party for rich people?"

"Something like that," he continued. "They have this every week and all these old rich folks from all the different regions come loaded with money and valuables. And if you come late enough, like we are, they'll all be too drunk to mind if you pull a couple diamonds off them."

"How strange," she breathed. "So you just need help carrying everything out?"

"No, I had to bring a lady to come this time," he turned with a strange grin, "and I thought I'd rather bring a lady with some experience here."

He was right; their trio of three had done their share of robberies and made quite the potent team. But if these people were so easy to rob, why did he want someone experienced?

Just as the elevator stopped moving he quickly whispered, "Don't freak out, just let me lead you around, ok?"

"What-"

She had begun to ask what he meant until the elevator doors clicked open. The first thing she saw answered all of her questions. His grip on her shoulder tightened as he held her close.

"Welcome, Dark Master and Dark Mistress," the masked man at the elevator's exit greeted.

In the background King Arthur and Beowulf were running a train on Jane Eyre. The remainder of the Knights of the Round were having a circlejerk on the couches nearby. Jay Gatsby was working the front of Holly Golightly while Philip Marlowe was railing her in the back against the far right wall.

Brione's mouth hung wide open at the sight, but Petrel just led her through an adjacent hall where Sherlock Holmes and Atticus Finch were cleaning one another off. They narrowly avoided Scarlett O'Hara thrown up against the wall by Clarissa Dalloway. He pushed her into an empty room and closed the door behind them right as Brione slapped him across the face.

"Of all the places!" she began to shout. "Of all the places you would drag me to, why did it have to be a costumed orgy!"

She slapped him again, this time making the top hat fall off. If she wasn't already enraged enough that she'd been accused of having an affair with him...

"Look, Bri…"

She slapped him again. If she wasn't already furious over having been fucked by him while disguised as her boyfriend...

"…let me explain…"

And again. If she wasn't already boiling over from the years he'd been cruelly teasing and toying with her emotions...

"…you're taking this the wrong way…"

And again. And just before she could slap him another time, they heard the doorknob rattling. Petrel grabbed onto her and tossed her to the bed nearby, and sat up behind her, laying his cape over them.

"Make some noises!" he urged as he latched onto her hips and shoved her forwards and back.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs just as the Phantom of the Opera and Jean Brodie poked their heads in.

"Get out!" Petrel demanded, and shut and locked the door behind them. When he turned back he saw Brione who sat on the bed all red and shaking with rage. Now she'd had enough.

"Look, let me explain okay?" he tried reasoning with her, holding his hands up protectively as she slowly stomped over to him.

"Bri," he spoke as she grabbed his neck with one hand, "Leave the sado-maso shit for Proton, we've got a job to do."

"You tricked me into coming here with you!" she growled.

"No," he struggled against her grip, "We're really gonna case this place if you just work with me here! I didn't bring you here to bang you unless you wanna do-"

Her grip tightened.

"Okay, okay," he choked."If you let me down I'll explain how we're gonna do this so we can get outta here faster!"

"Fine," she leered at him as she removed her hand. "What is your plan?"

 **-0-0-0-**

As Brione stood with her arms crossed and the same annoyed look on her face, Petrel elaborated on how it was going to go down… He explained that the entire floor of this hotel had been booked up for these weekly orgies, and a single room was dedicated to holding everyone's _extra_ belongings.

Their target was this room, which stood at the end of the hall their current room branched off of, and was heavily locked up. Luckily, Proton had lent him some of his bobby pins and taught him the fine art of lock picking for this.

The problem was, the door was easily visible to almost everyone at the party, and thus in order for Petrel to unlock it, he would need some sort of distraction that cloaked his actions.

"Look, I have an idea of how to do that, but I'm gonna need you to work with me on this one…"

"Oh…oh no…"

"C'mon, I just need you to stand there and moan a bunch! I promise it'll be worth it!"

"Ugh…fine. But what about when you get the door open?"

He already had that part planned too. They were going to roll right in and lock the door behind them. Brione would fill up the overly large breastplate of her costume with small jewels and he would wrap the larger things up in his cape then fasten it shut with his tie.

"Oh, I thought perhaps you had overestimated my breast size…"

"Not at all, although if you need another fitting, I'm free."

"Ugh…just shut up and tell me how we escape after that?"

Then the final piece of the plan; the window.

Both Petrel and Brione would grab their steals and climb onto the short piece of roof where Petrel would grab her up and use the large cable that was mounted on it to zip down. Once they got half-way down it would be safe enough for them to jump down and her hydreigon would swoop them up. It was crazy, he admitted, but they would be rewarded handsomely for their efforts.

"It just might work," Brione thought. "It might be absurd enough…"

"And when we're done here," Petrel finished, "I'll keep my end of our deal."

They shook on it.

"Deal."

 **-0-0-0-**

It was time to begin Petrel's plan. Brione leaned onto the door as Petrel clung to her.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded, "I shall warn you of any wandering eyes…"

"Let's go!" he grinned, opening the door and pushing them to the wall across from them.

The other costumed characters didn't seem to notice them so far as they quickly rolled down the wall, faces next to one another, each with a single eye open, squinting out towards the other occupants of the floor. But as the locked door closed in and Petrel began to roll Brione to the top, she noticed Scarlett O'Hara glancing over and stopped with Petrel against the wall.

"Eyes on us," she whispered. Petrel grabbed onto her leg and held it up as he quickly glanced over to the two girls who stared back at them.

"Hold on a sec," he rolled them over so she was against the wall. "There, let me know when they turn away."

She squinted their way, but O'Hara and Dalloway were still eying them up, "No good, why are they looking at us, Petrel?"

"P'rolly cause we haven't been making out," he explained. "We just look like idiots rolling around…"

She grabbed the top hat from his head and held it over their faces, "No way, Petrel, no way. I am a _taken_ woman."

"C'mon, there's no way we're gonna get down there unnoticed if we don't," he whispered.

"No."

"I swear my breath doesn't stink."

"No."

"Just imagine I'm Proton."

"No…but I have an idea…"

She pulled him off and tossed him to the ground, not too far away from where the door was and jumped on top, holding her face a hair's length from his. Petrel leaned slightly to the right and watched as the two girls returned to their business, then gave Brione the thumbs up.

"Alright, almost there," he whispered as he grabbed onto her. "Now let's roll over to the door."

He tightly pulled her in and pushed off of the ground, rolling them forwards until she hit the door with her back. Attention once again returned to them as they made the final slide up the door.

"Ready, I'm gonna turn us around so I can get to work," he whispered as their spectators turned away. "Just put your knee up against the wall so that coat covers me and start moaning."

"How embarrassing…" she sighed. "Let us finish this then…"

"That's the spirit!" he grinned as he flipped them against the door so his back was to it.

Petrel slid down to the floor as Brione set her knee to the wall, her long coat swinging over to cover his movements. He got onto his knees and grabbed onto her thigh with one hand and pulled out a bobby pin from his tux pocket with the other and got to work.

"Ah, Dark Master!" she lightly moaned, leaning her head back enough so she could watch down the hall.

It was so far so good.

Brione gave him a thumbs up as she continued to moan out and watch their back. His first bobby pin broke and he tossed it away, pulling out another. Suddenly she noticed Golightly racing down the hall with Gatsby in tow and tilted her head back down to face Petrel.

"Two costumers incoming," she harshly whispered, "so hurry it up!"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied as he tossed the second bobby pin away, "I'm almost there…"

"You said you could handle this!" she chided.

"Oh shut up!" he groaned as he squeezed her ass.

"Ah!" she squeaked as her head flung back again. She noticed at this point that Golightly and Gatsby were now on the floor and Marlowe had joined the two girls on the wall. She gave him another thumbs up.

A few seconds later the lock ticked open and Petrel pulled her back down with his hand on the knob, "Alright, this is it!"

He turned the knob and the two rolled into the storage room, closing and locking the door behind them. Petrel got up first and began to dust off his tux as Brione stayed on the floor, exhausted.

"I..I cannot believe we did it…"

"Yeah!" He grinned, "That was some real realistic moaning you were doing. Really got me in the moo-"

She cut him off; "Hurry up and get me out of here!"

And with that the two got to work, emptying the suitcases, bags, and purses of everyone who had attended the costumed orgy that night. Petrel ripped off his cape and began filling it with gold, money, and the occasional fossil while Brione emptied out jewelry into the pocketed breastplate of her dress.

As they worked, she called over to him, "Wait…if you fill up your cape with stuff, how will we zip down?"

"Like this," he answered, ripping the long open red frock coat off of her, to her displeasure.

Once every valuable had been collected, Petrel opened the high window and climbed to the roof, holding out his arms to pull Brione through as well. After he yanked her out onto the roof, he tossed her over his back and fixed the red frock coat around the large cord mounted on one end to their roof and the other to a smaller building nearby.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes, let us leave this place!" she called out.

With that Petrel ran off and the two began to glide down through the cold winter night as Hydreigon came into view. He let go of the coat, which caught onto the wind and flew away, and they dropped onto the dragon pokémon's back.

They both let out a sigh of relief.

"I will never go anywhere with you again, Petrel!" she panted, ripping off her disguise. "That was insane."

He smiled as he answered, taking off his own, "Well, it went just as I said it would, right? Just think how much we can pawn all of this off for!"

"Now, keep your promise," she reminded him, "show me how to win back Pr-"

But he stopped her with a quick kiss, which _she stopped_ with a slap across his face.

"How dare you!" she screamed.

"Sorry," he apologized as he set a hand upon the stinging mark she'd left on his face, "I was just really in the moment…let's go..."

 **-0-0-0-**

The following night Proton returned to Brione's bedroom after a long day of work. For all the frustration he was feeling, he was still nowhere near close to finding the location of the mysterious ruins that his boss had requested of him. But more than that, the guilt of having to constantly deceive his girlfriend to keep her safe from Archer's wrath was eating him alive.

Every time she tried to escape, Proton would be forced to smooth things over with their boss, promising that he would _make_ her loyal. However, as he'd begun to discover, there was _nothing_ he could do to make Brione loyal to Team Rocket.

Although he tried to keep them separate, the stress of his position had seeped into their relationship, and he was so afraid of losing the woman he believed to be the love of his life.

He noticed that she wasn't in her lab and assumed Brione was still busy out working for another night in a row. But when he flipped on the lights, the sight he saw shocked him so much that he dropped the tablet he had tightly gripped.

"Welcome back, Darling! I missed you~!"

As Petrel's advice went: _I bet he'd go nuts to come back from working to you lying on the bed every night beckoning him over..._

Proton's mouth hung agape. His girlfriend was lying lustily on the bed in a black bustier and matching panties and stockings, motioning for him to come over.

"I hope you have nothing else to do for the next few days," she said with a finger to her lips.

"Y-Yes, I'm free..." he breathed, as he gently pushed her onto her back.

"Good," Brione smiled as she pulled him on top of her, running her fingers through his hair. "Because I want you to spend every waking moment of it making love to me."

 _Show him how much you want him..._

"Brione...my love...my life..."

"Proton, my darling love, the air of which I breathe..."

 _And don't forget to tell him how much you love him._

Six weeks later, after she'd spent a week alone in her lab with Proton having some of the most glorious sex she'd ever had, Brione awoke with a start while her lover continued to snore in bed beside her. She couldn't help to smile at the sight, he was so cute as he slept...

And when he tightly held her in bed and her heart began to race, the nightmares that once plagued her dreams were too afraid to come near.

"Proton," she happily sighed, "I promise one day I shall pull you from this nightmare forever..."

As Brione leaned in to give him his morning kiss, she felt a sudden wave of nausea come over her and instead slid out of bed and to the adjacent bathroom's toilet.

"D-Did I eat something old...?" she thought aloud as she wiped her face, having vomited up the previous night's supper that Proton made them. "No...it could...no..."

Her breathing grew heavier as she shook her head and continued aloud, "No...not that..."

"Honey, are you alright?" she heard Proton asking from the other side of the door.

She rubbed her eyes, calming herself enough to answer; "Y-Yes...just a stomach flu I suppose..."

"Well if that's the case..." she heard him reply, "I want you to come to my room and sleep there so I can keep an eye on you for the day."

"S-Sure..." she answered before turning her head back to the toilet bowl and letting loose another wave of vomit. Brione reached over to the sink cabinet next to her, digging through desperately for something...

When the bathroom fell silent, Proton knocked once more, calling; " _Honey_?"

 _Three minutes.._ she thought as she sat hunched over the toilet, waving the wand around frantically. _Just three minutes..._

Brione looked over to her counter where a small digital clock sat, counting down the seconds, then back at the wand she was furiously waving around.

 _One line...just one line..._

She heard even more knocking, and Proton calling to her; "Honey, are you alright in there?"

Brione turned to the door to answer, but before she could do so, a certain sight instead caught her eye. She thought she was imagining it, and stopped waving around the test, holding it to her face.

 _Two lines..._


	5. Part 5: What's Eating Brione Bonheur?

_Be sure to review, I love reviews (and I'll review back)!_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Part 5: What's Eating Brione Bonheur:** _In which Petrel is hired by Proton to figure out why his girlfriend is acting crazier than usual..._

* * *

 **Tea Time with Petrel**

 **-Part 5: What's Eating Brione Bonheur?-**

It happened on a spring afternoon about seven weeks after a certain event involving a costumed orgy, a robbery, and some relationship advice…

The star of this tale, as was the last, is an executive from Team Rocket. He is still their master of disguises, infiltration, their go-to man for handling things on the ground. And he still has a hard spot for the ladies, _especially_ the taken ones.

But this time, the tale isn't so much about his love for said ladies as the last. Not the lady the self-proclaimed "master of oral" was entertaining at the moment our tale begins, nor the one who he had not so long dragged along to an orgy and been slapped by about half a dozen times. No, this is more a tale about a set of bros.

Specifically, the bro whose girlfriend Petrel was constantly trying to fuck.

" **Petrel** , open this damn door!"

He heard shouting and pounding at his door that day and picked his head up.

"Dammit," he groaned as the lady of the hour still laid pantless on his bed. He pointed to his window and she knew just what to do.

He opened the door to Proton's angry face. Was he still mad at him for taking his girl to an orgy and kissing her? No, it'd been way too long and he'd already had the crap beaten out of him for it.

"Petrel," his friend pushed his way in and took a seat at his couch. "We need to talk!"

He sighed as he closed the door and took a seat once again on the recliner as he always did.

"What is it this time-"

But before he could answer, Proton was already wailing; "Petrel, she's driving me crazy and I don't know what to do!"

Oh boy. It was woman trouble again. Again, this wasn't the first time Proton had dragged him into his lady-troubles with Brione. Just as she often complained about his distant behavior to Petrel as well.

"Look," he sighed, "why don't you two just break up already?"

"Shut up Petrel!" his friend shouted, "I just need some advice."

He sighed and leaned onto his arm, "Did you try giving her oral like I said last time? Ladies love that."

"Yeah," Proton frowned, "And she said it was _fine_ but all she does any more is cry until she's sick…"

"Well that's your first problem," he began his diagnosis, "If she isn't screaming your name out to the heavens- _your oral-game ain't no good_."

"I should've demonstrated it for you…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Don't you touch my girlfriend again!" Proton shouted. "I just want her to stop all the craziness..."

Petrel sighed. This was going to be _quite_ the task for him, but it could be done.

And now it was time for negotiations.

"Look, I'll get your girlfriend back to normal," he began, "but what's in it for me?"

Proton was desperate here, so he was willing to be a little looser with his negotiations, "What do you want?"

"To bang your girlfriend."

"Nope."

"Just once."

"Nope."

Petrel leaned back in his chair, "Fine, I'll just wait until she dumps your ass."

"Petrel, she would never sleep with you regardless," his friend glared at him, "because she thinks you're weird as shit and your breath always smells like nasty vagina."

He pressed a hand to his chest, "Those are some cold words. But, when I'm working with some low grade ass here…"

"That isn't my fault!" Proton said as he leaned back in his own seat. "Now what can we realistically work out here?"

But Petrel's face was serious; "I already told you my conditions."

"Petrel, there is no way I would ever let you bang my girlfriend, especially now that she's always pulling my face before sex to make sure I'm not you."

"How about..." Petrel shrugged; "One makeout session."

"No."

"A couple minutes of fingering?"

"No."

"Some nudes?"

"No."

"A blowjob?"

"She rarely even gives me them, so definitely no."

"Oral?"

"Nope."

"Breast fondling?"

"No."

"Anal?"

"Why would you even suggest that? No!"

"A sensual massage?"

"How about something that **doesn't** have to do with my girlfriend!" Proton shouted.

"I'm not giving you a sensual massage," Petrel answered with a serious look, "so try again."

Proton began to suggest; "How about-"

But Petrel cut him off, "A sensual massage and that's final."

"Fuck you then!" he stood up in a rage. "I'll just figure it out myself!"

And he slammed the door on his way out.

 **-0-0-0-**

Then the following day…

Another day, another female grunt thrown upon Petrel's bed. This time he had at least gotten in a few thrusts by the time the loud pounding on his door happened.

"That's it!" he picked up the female grunt and tossed her out of his window as he grabbed a blanket and tied it around his hips and answered.

"What is it Pro-"

It was his friend's girlfriend.

"Oh, well, if it isn't Brione," he greeted as he leaned onto his door.

But she burst in and sat on his couch and started to cry.

Petrel sighed. It was going to be another one of those days again. He knew what she was going to say next…

"Petrel! Proton is always angry at me and I have no clue why!" she cried.

"Look," he was beginning to get annoyed with all these interruptions, "how about we finish off where I was at with the last girl?"

"What!" she shouted. "How dare you say that!"

He sighed again, "Your boyfriend came in here yesterday complaining about you too, so how about you just tell me why you're acting so crazy so I can figure out why he's always angry?"

"I…uh…" She lied, "I just feel sad…"

"Because of what?"

"I just do…"

Time for his diagnosis of the day, "How about you just go to a damn doctor?"

"I guess…" she continued to sniff, "Proton suggested that too…"

Petrel shook his head. These two were absolutely hopeless.

"Now, about my pay for this session-"

But she was gone, out the door and assumedly to the Headquarters' medical bay.

 **-0-0-0-**

And then the following day…

This time Petrel was tightly gripping the ass of the lady of this hour. He had only gotten a single thrust in when he heard what sounded like his door being broken down.

" _ **Petrel**_!" he heard Proton screaming at the top of his lungs.

Another day, another girl shoved out his window as he went to answer the door to one of the two basket cases he called friends.

"Come in," he held the door open for his friend who made a bee-line for the couch.

"Petrel, thanks to whatever advice you gave her yesterday, she won't even talk to me!" he shouted. "She's just been sitting around writing out some stupid list she keeps hiding when I try to look!"

He sat in his recliner like usual, "Look, your girlfriend came in yesterday saying you've been angry at her and when I asked why she's been acting crazy she told me she's _just sad_. So I told her to go to a doctor."

"Oh god," his friend threw his face into his hands, "does this mean it's over? Is she writing out a rejection note right now…?"

But Petrel was too tired of their shit to even joke with him, "Why don't you go ask her?"

"I suppose I could do that," Proton admitted, "but I don't want to hear her say it's over…"

"Then I'll go ask," he began to get up but Proton stopped him.

"You don't have to," Proton spoke dejectedly. "I give up…"

And with that he left.

For a minute there, Petrel just sat in silence. He pulled out a cigarette, thinking aloud, "Wait…does that mean…?"

His eyes widened.

"It's my turn!"

 **-0-0-0-**

That night Petrel cleaned himself up, put on his nicest uniform, got out his best bottle of champagne, and headed on over to Brione's lab. Since his two friends had _clearly_ broken up, it was time for him to go in for the **kill**.

Petrel could finally say that he had laid 'em all.

"Oh Bri~!" he sang out as he cheerfully walked through the doors of Brione's lab.

However, what he found was much different. Brione was sitting at the small dining table in her lab with her hands clasped inside Proton's who stood next to her, gazing lovingly at one another. Petrel turned to leave before he was noticed, but was stopped by Brione calling after him.

"Oh, Darling, look Petrel has come to celebrate with us!" Brione rushed over and pulled him to where they had been, "And you brought drinks, how wonderful!"

"Yeah…" he sighed, "I brought drinks…"

"Let me get you something to sit on," Brione smiled and raced to her adjacent bedroom.

When she was well out of earshot, Proton put a hand on Petrel's shoulder, a large beaming smile was on his face as well.

"I'm going to be a father, Petrel!" he smiled. "I found out when she summoned me to discuss something important today. Apparently the list she'd been writing was of things we'd need to prepare for our little one…I just wanted to thank you for suggesting she see a doctor and I talk to her!"

"She's pregnant?"

Proton nodded. That was it, Petrel knew his chances at banging Brione had ended with the news. There was no way; she and Proton would be inseparable, and he was going to have to rely on the low-grade ass that filled up the ranks of the female grunts forever. And they were going to bother him asking for advice about one another **forever**.

And yet…he wasn't too upset. Proton and Brione were like his little brother and big sister…

"Good job," he shook Proton's hand, "I guess the best man won."

"Thanks Petrel!" Proton accepted his surrender, "You'll make a great Uncle."

And Petrel didn't dislike the sound of that. Whatever this kid would be, he would have a lot of wisdom to pass on to him. Maybe he could even teach it how to do disguises or show it how to sew. He was going to be the _coolest_ uncle there ever was.

Brione returned with the chair from the desk in her bedroom and the three sat around the table in her lab that night, reminiscing about the past, and toasting to a brighter future...

 **-0-0-0-**

After that night, the group dynamics began to change once more. Proton stopped being as clingy with Brione, so the trio hung out even more; working on heists, eating out together, and enjoying festivals like a little family. At the same time, Brione's behavior changed as well. She gave up smoking for good, gave up drinking for good, and began to put on more maternal airs towards her two friends.

The motherly care Brione began to show towards Petrel, claiming that she had always truly cared about helping the two and protecting them, started to deeply stress him out. Even though he had surrendered to Proton and believed that it was over, he desperately wished he could just bang Brione in the hopes that she would never talk to him again.

And he continued to try just that, and he continued to be beaten up by Proton.

Until one night in Violet City when the trio went out to drink and celebrate Proton's birthday…

"Brione, can I ask you a question, a serious one?"

She turned around to Proton who stood in the doorway of her bedroom that evening. They were all at the time preparing to head out into town and she was looking for just the right outfit for the evening.

"Yes Darling, what is the matter?"

Brione could see whatever Proton was about to ask, it was something that upset him greatly.

He sighed, "Look, he's like our brother, but why is it that you're always so quick to forgive Petrel for everything? And yet, every time I've asked you to marry me, you get upset…"

She knew what was coming next, although she had to admit, it was a fair question…

"Brione, do you not love me?"

She frowned, setting a hand to her chest and responding with the softest, yet firmest voice she could muster…

"No Darling, I am madly in love with you, and that will always be the case!"

She stepped over and grabbed onto his hands, holding them into her own, "But…"

Brione wasn't sure how she could tell Proton it, the truth; that she feared that it was he who didn't truly love her. Not because he acted cold or uncaring towards her, but because she had been for so long forced to perfect Team Rocket's reprogramming efforts on him by Archer's command. And in doing so, she felt as though she had forcibly planted his feelings towards her inside of him.

In fact, he had only been sent to assist her in the first place in hopes that she would turn him into Team Rocket's perfect puppet. And to know all of that and still hear him tell her how much he loved her, felt like stabs to her heart.

"Darling, do you trust me?"

"Of course," he frowned, "but why? Can't you tell me why?"

"It is…because I believe in the two of you," she tried to explain. "You have both suffered so long, especially at my hands…and although in the past my methods were not so well-thought out, I truly care…"

"Why Petrel?" he asked.

"Petrel has intense fears of abandonment and emotional intimacy," she divulged. "In his heart he believes that there is no one in this world who truly cares about him and that _he_ could truly care for. He does stupid, fickle things to fill in the void inside of himself when in reality; he just needs to be reminded that he will always have us-his family-beside him."

"And me?"

She sighed, "I _have_ looked inside of your heart often as you slept…"

"And what did it say?"

"Hearts _say_ nothing," she looked away. "But words and actions…"

He grabbed onto her shoulders, "Tell me then, what do _I_ fear?"

"That I will one day no longer love you..."

That evening, as the group of three sat around the restaurant in Violet City drinking, there was an unearthly silence. Brione frowned and just kept her fingers pressed together as she drank some tea while Proton and Petrel downed shot after shot.

Proton slid his empty shot glass into the pile at the center of the table he and Petrel had made, then slumped over.

"Darling…" Brione began to speak as she faced him, "perhaps you should st-"

"I'm fine."

She turned her gaze back to the tea cup in front of her, "Darling…"

"Brione, why won't you just marry me!" he cried out in pain.

But she didn't look up, "Not here Proton…"

Petrel ignored them and resumed his drinking; he waved over the waitress and had her bring another round of drinks for him and Proton.

"What have I not done for you!" Proton continued. "What have I not said to you!"

"Proton, please," she pleaded with him, "not here…"

But he ignored her, "What about me can't you just accept!"

"Proton…" she held a hand to her own face.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he continued to cry out. "Is the baby not mine?"

Brione picked up her tea cup and smashed it into the table as she shouted, "I am so tired of this!"

And got up from her seat while Proton downed another shot, then grabbed Petrel's before he could touch it and drank it as well, slumping back down onto the table. She turned back to him for a moment, then left for a calm stroll in the moonlight, alone. Or at least, she meant to.

Petrel noticed her leave and decided to follow her as she stopped by the first bridge that led to Sprout Tower, her fingers still pressed together and her head hung low.

"Bri…"

"Go, Petrel."

"Bri…"

"Leave me, Petrel."

Her voice was soft and calm, but he knew his appearance annoyed her. He stood next to her as she looked at her reflection.

"I want to be with my thoughts, Petrel," she warned him once more.

"I just wanted to ask you a few things," he began. "Can you just hear me out?"

She turned back to the water's reflection and grabbed onto a piece of her own purple hair, "Petrel, do you remember me cutting my hair short?"

He did recall seeing her one day with her hair cut, and he'd heard a bit of this and that about it, but he just assumed she'd wanted to try out a new style.

"Not really," he admitted.

"Right," she explained, "because I never did. Proton cut it."

"Why's that impor-"

But she cut him off, "During my first escape attempt. I tried to jump off of the balcony and my hair was caught in a branch and I hung there until Proton dove down and cut me free."

He'd heard whispers of her attempting to escape from Team Rocket a few times so far, but he didn't really care about that right now. There were much more _pressing_ matters…

"And yet when I awoke the next morning," she continued, "Proton told me I caught my hair on a piece of lab equipment. Just like the time I woke up after the previous reprogramming attempt to learn I had dropped lab equipment on my hand. Or the reprogramming attempt before that where I awoke to learn I had broken both of my legs…in the lab."

"Yeah but-"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips, "What concerns you does not concern me. I have a child to think about and I will not accept a day where I awaken one morning to find out I was never pregnant."

Petrel was beginning to get frustrated and grabbed onto her arms, pushing her into the tree nearby. But she didn't let up.

"I grow so tired of gilded cages and bloodied hands," she breathed. "Every day I awaken it is with a new regret and by now I have collected so many..."

Petrel grabbed her face with one hand and the hem of her skirt with the other, "Just…shut up…"

She shut her eyes.

"I just wanna fuck you out of my head," he groaned as he began to pull her skirt up, "Just…fuck you enough so I never have to be dragged along everywhere by you…"

She said nothing once more.

"No more goddamn gifts, no more goddamn hangouts…" he pulled her skirt up the entire way and began to work her panties down, "I'm going to make sure you can never forgive and forget again…"

She opened her eyes to him; a sort of sorrow filled them, although she gave him a soft smile. Her hand weakly lifted and sat upon his head, patting him calmly.

"Petrel, I will never abandon you," she spoke softly, "no matter what you do to me, because I have done worse."

He moved his gaze from her eyes and lowered his hands in defeat. Brione watched as he let her free and ran back to the restaurant, leaving her to continue her stroll alone.

 **-0-0-0-**

The following morning Petrel sat alone in his room, chain-smoking once more. His hangover felt amplified by the stress that was eating him up at the moment, but the pounding at his door made it even worse.

"Petrel, open the damn door now, I need your help!" he heard shouting, Proton's shouting.

Petrel set his cigarette in the overflowing, expensive ashtray Brione had given him before and rubbed his temples as he made his way to the door. The minute he opened it, Proton, who likely also had a hangover, flung in.

"Petrel, I can't find Brione!" he shouted as he began searching Petrel's room. "Where is she!?"

"I don't fucking know," Petrel sighed as he closed the door behind him. "Why do ya think I do?"

He just groaned as he flung open the doors to Petrel's closet and flicked on the lights, "Because it's _you_."

"Look, I don't know where she is," Petrel turned to him and picked his lit cigarette back up, "but she's not here, I don't have her locked up somewhere. So you've got no damn right to be digging through my shit this early."

Proton closed the doors of the closet again and grabbed Petrel's arm, "Then I'm taking you with me to find her."

Petrel knew he wasn't going to get out of it, so he let Proton drag him across the Headquarters and to the lab of Proton's girlfriend, Brione. It was clean, but didn't look as though she were packing to escape or leave any time soon.

Proton let him go, "Help me search, maybe there's something here that'll tell me where she went…"

And he disappeared into her bedroom, while Petrel began checking the shelves of research volumes and manuals in her lab. A single item in particular caught his attention, an antique looking blue book, which he attempted to pull out. However, as he did so, the bookshelf shot back, revealing the spiral staircase that led to the basement.

"Hey, did you look down here?" Petrel called back to Proton while he held onto his throbbing head.

Proton reappeared from the bedroom and was shocked to see Petrel's discovery, "So…that's the basement…"

Down the two descended, to the bottom into the torture chamber where Brione's darkest work was performed. Petrel knew the place well, as he'd been dragged down into it quite often for failed reprogramming attempts; Proton however the sight shocked him.

He was astonished to see it in person, "She wasn't lying…"

Torture devices were scattered around the dark room that was covered in streaks of dried blood. The two looked around until Proton noticed a large shelf next to a small writing desk on the far right wall that contained a collection of books he thought he'd vaguely seen before.

He pulled the last one off and read aloud the title, " _Brione's diary, Volume 97_ "

Petrel stepped over as well, "She said something about writing to help quit smoking…"

He grabbed the first volume down and opened it up, skimming through it while Proton seemed most interested in the volume in his hands. Petrel was surprised at what he was reading…besides the scientific mumbo-jumbo, Brione had written out her honest and clear feelings. He glanced over at Proton who was still wrapped in the one he was holding.

"You find anything yet?" he asked.

"She…" his mind wandered as he answered, "She wrote about me ever since we met…that she thought I was cute…"

Petrel turned back to the diary he held.

"Wait, Brione's twenty-nine?" Proton seemed utterly shocked by what he was reading, "But she told us on her last birthday she was turning twenty-two..."

He ignored him as he returned the first volume and pulled down the second, skimming through it as well. There were many questions about Brione that Petrel had, and he hoped he'd find the answers today…


	6. Part 6: The One Who Accepted Love

_Thar be lemons in this part! Be sure to review, I love reviews (and I'll review back)!_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Part 6: The One Who Accepted Love:** _In which a conflicted Petrel, after having read and discovered the secrets held through all nintety-seven of her diaries, must come to terms with his feelings for Brione Bonheur..._

* * *

 **Tea Time with Petrel**

 **-Part 6: The One Who Accepted Love-**

It happened on a Saturday morning in the summer, the day before the fateful night when Brione would disappear into the darkness…

Again, this tale has two stars; one being a lower executive of Team Rocket and the other, his friend, a senior scientist. The lower executive was a master of disguise, infiltration, and Team Rocket's go-to man for getting work done on the ground, who had a hard spot for the ladies. His friend, the senior scientist, often kept a cold exterior but inside was a mess of insecurities and self-hatred.

Although as unlikely as their friendship seemed on the outside, especially given the former's end-goal of one day banging the latter, they were actually rather close.

But on this morning as the master of disguises awaited the arrival of his lady friend for tea time, he was puffing up a storm.

No other woman was on his couch, or bed, or floor as had become the norm. Not today, for his mind was clouded with thoughts and feelings he desperately wanted to work out on his own, with a little help from the cigarette he held within his fingers.

You see, Petrel's dilemma that day started a week ago when his other friend, the boyfriend of his awaited lady friend ran in, panicking that his pregnant girlfriend had disappeared. Of course, as they later found out, she had simply gone out fishing that morning to clear her thoughts, but as the two guys looked for clues around her room, they uncovered a series of diaries she kept.

In order to kick her smoking habit, Brione had instead turned to meticulously writing out her thoughts every day, no matter how terrible and confusing they were. And, as innocently as it started, the duo's curiosity got the best of them and they decided to read the latest one; which Brione had started around the time she first met Proton.

What they discovered in just the final diary was a mixture of scientific ramblings, inner monologue, and girlish gushing over the blue haired boy she had eventually fallen for. Petrel decided to read back a bit more, however, as Proton was content to reminisce on the diary that chronicled their blossoming relationship.

And what he read took him off-guard.

Not only had she often written about him as well, but about a very secretive crush she'd held on him for quite a while, so secretive that in her own words;

 _Diary, if anyone finds out, I will burn you all in the furnace, and then burn myself._

Although when Proton asked to see what he'd found, Petrel played it off as though it was simply more of her angst about having been made to strangle to death her parents to please Archer.

So it was that morning, as Petrel laid across his usual recliner, smoking away his stresses, he thought over it all. He'd never imagined that Brione had harbored deep feelings for him, let alone genuine and pure ones as she'd so often written. Even though many of her words were criticisms of him, often referring to him as an _ungrateful manwhore_ , her words touched him in a way her often cold exterior couldn't quite explain.

For so long he'd thought of her as just another obstacle for his lofty goals, another woman to bang then toss out. And yet, even when he often teased her or the times when he'd actually touched her, she'd eventually accept his apologies and come back for tea time again. He thought, when she stopped over for a short smoke that she simply desired an ear to listen, but according to her own writings, there may have been more to it.

And yet, now she was madly in love with his best friend.

He was left conflicted and full of doubt for the first time in his life. And more than that, he had questions and genuine words he felt had to be said.

He tapped off ashes into the expensive ashtray Brione had given to him when she finally kicked her habit. He could recall their exchange quite clearly;

"This was passed down through my family a few generations apparently, but you can have it."

"Why? Don't you wanna keep this to remember them or something?"

"No, I think you are family enough now."

At the time, he just assumed that she was handing it off as a symbolic gesture of her moving on from her family and addiction, but maybe there was more to it…

Then he finally heard a light knocking on the door and her sniffing, "Petrel…"

He wasted no time answering the door for her, instead of his usual sultry greeting he was quite demure, "Hey Bri, c'mon in."

As she made her way in, Petrel noticed how unkempt she looked this morning. For a woman who usually sat at her vanity for an hour perfecting herself every day, to see her makeup off, hair messy, and eyes bloodshot was a strange sight to him. Not that she looked particularly different without makeup on, but he could tell something was clearly wrong.

"You wished to speak with me?" she continued to sniff as she rubbed her eyes and took her usual seat on the couch.

He sat in his usual recliner and began to puff away.

"I…um…" he wasn't often speechless, but this time he couldn't think of how to say the things he wanted to just yet, so instead he asked, "Are you alright?"

At first she began to nod, rubbing her eyes, but by the second nod they became fountains and her hands shot in front to cover her red face. Petrel had often seen her upset quite a few times, especially from his teasing, but not like this.

"Bri…?" he asked once more.

This time she shook her head.

He got up, cigarette still in hand, and sat next to her on the couch, "What's happened?"

She shook her head and tried to speak, but instead continued to break out into sobs. He had a lot on his mind that he had wanted to speak to her about, but there was no way he could have such a serious conversation with her in her current state. Petrel set a free hand to her back and rubbed it to calm her.

"There, there," he sighed as he took another breath in, "tell me why you're like this."

Brione tried to calm herself for a moment, wiping her face on her sleeve as she tried to explain; "Proton…"

But she fell back into sobs.

"Proton did something again?"

She nodded.

"Did he say something that upset you?"

She nodded again.

"A week ago…," she broke through her sobs once more, "...a week ago…we had a big fight…and he said we were over…and he said I could raise _your_ kid myself…and when I tried to talk to him…I saw him with his fan club..."

Before Petrel would probably be rejoicing at the news, but for now he took another sigh and continued to rub her back. He remembered seeing Proton around a few of the female Grunts who'd been obsessed with him, which he thought was rather strange since Proton made it a habit to never train or associate with any other woman since he had Brione…

"Look," he tried to reassure her, "Proton's an idiot. He says and does shit just to get a rise out of you, he'll come around…"

She shook her head as her sobs grew even louder.

"I…I keep trying…to talk to him…but he keeps telling me to stop bothering him…he said he could care less about me anymore…"

Petrel was used to hearing Proton say some cruel shit to his girlfriend, but even he knew that after a day he'd come around and apologize. _But a week?_ He continued to rub her back and puff away as she cried out.

"Let me get you something to drink," he sighed as he stood up and walked over to the miniature fridge nearby. Most of the contents were alcoholic beverages, but he kept a bit of tea in there in case Brione was over. He pulled it out.

Petrel looked back over to where she was and called out, "I'm gonna go heat this up, I'll be right back so just stay there…and don't break anything."

It was a quick run down to the mess hall and kitchen, but when he returned with her hot tea, she was gone from her spot and now on his bed, hugging one of his pillows as she continued to cry out. He sighed once more as he brought her cup of tea to her. Brione stopped crying a moment to accept the tea cup, but she continued to shake.

He swiftly took it back from her hands, he didn't want to have to deal with having to clean up a spill right after he _just_ changed everything on his bed, "Let me hold it for now…"

Instead he held it to her lips and she tilted it when she wanted a sip.

"T-Thank you…" Brione sobbed. "Y-You made my favorite…"

"Mhm," Petrel nodded. "Just try to relax…"

She continued to sip from the tea cup, eventually taking it from his hands and finishing it herself, setting the empty cup on his nightstand. She rubbed her eyes once more.

"Better now?"

She shook her head, "I think…I will never…"

Her hands once again shot up to cover her face as she continued to sob, so Petrel resumed rubbing her back. However, this time when her hands fell away, she instead pulled him into a tight hug.

"Petrel…" she cried. "Why would he…?"

"Like I said," he answered as he took another puff, "he's an idiot who does idiotic shit…."

Without warning, she dropped to her side onto the bed, pulling Petrel with her.

"Can you…" she sniffed, "can you just…hold me for a while…?"

"Sure," he agreed as he took another deep breath in. He pulled her close with his free hand and just laid there with her for a while as she continued to lightly sob out.

He had to admit, it felt nice to hold a woman as he was. He never held any of the other girls he'd been with, in fact, if they _tried_ to hold onto him or kiss him, he'd kick them away or throw them out his window. Even rarer, would he allow a woman to lay on his bed and cuddle him like Brione was. He rarely let any woman _sleep_ on his bed after he'd bang them, usually only if he'd overexerted himself the day before and they always had to stay a certain distance away…

But with Brione…it felt, okay.

Petrel stroked her messy purple hair as he thought to himself. Maybe it just felt nice having a woman close…or maybe it was just because it was Brione. Without thinking, he pulled her head closer and kissed the top of it.

And she pulled away, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Sorry," he tried to explain, "I didn't really…"

But she grabbed onto his goatee and pulled him in for a light kiss. Petrel hadn't really _seriously_ kissed her before beyond the time he was disguised as Proton or after their orgy heist which she broke with a slap. He'd almost forgotten how soft her lips were and how good they felt against his.

So he grabbed onto her head with his free hand and gave her a kiss back. And she grabbed onto his face with both hands to deepen it.

He pulled away once more, "Look, give me a minute…"

Petrel sat up and took a final deep breath in, and exhaled before making his way back to the recliner where the expensive ashtray she'd given him was, and put his cigarette out. He wanted both of his hands free to hold onto her this time.

He slipped back onto bed where she was still laying on her side and grabbed onto her face, kissing her once more as she returned his kisses.

They stayed like that for a while, and Petrel didn't really mind it at all. He'd never just laid around with a girl and cuddled and softly kissed one another. It was a new experience, even for one who _knew women_ as much as he often proclaimed.

But…maybe it was just because it was with Brione.

Eventually her sobs had completely died down, although the pain in her features remained. Brione had often mentioned to Petrel before that from all of the abuse and torture she had been subjected to in the past, she often found herself numb to pain, so much so that she could walk across spikes without flinching. However, it seemed like the only thing it hadn't immunized her from was a broken heart.

When she eventually fell asleep, it was pretty late so he slipped out to get a shower. Usually he took his in the morning, but he hadn't expected Brione to stay so long. And she looked to be in some sort of peace as she slept, so he left her there to clean up.

Brione remained asleep when he returned, so he slipped back in to catch some sleep himself. But just as he was ready to fall into the dream world, he felt her grabbing onto his face and kissing him once again.

He sighed, "Bri, how about you get some sleep?"

She sniffed, "Just…a little more…please…"

He shook his head, "Bri, I'm not your Prince Charming…."

But she began to sniff once more, "I have no Prince Charming…"

He wrapped his arms around her back, "Look, there's no reason to go back to crying…I'm right here…"

She held onto him as well and took the opportunity to roll on top. Petrel was caught off-guard by this, especially as she continued to kiss him everywhere.

"Bri…you don't want this, get some sleep…"

But Brione continued to kiss him anyway.

"Bri…"

She wasn't stopping.

"Bri…are you sure?"

She nodded as she kissed him.

"Y'know I'm not Proton…"

She nodded once more and continued to kiss him.

Petrel wasn't sure how he felt about it. For so long he'd been chasing her, trying desperately to quickly bang her to finish off his list, but now she was the only one who remained, although he'd thrown it out anyway. And here she was, ready and willing.

But this time it wasn't because he was Proton…

He thought back to her diaries. In the past she'd just wanted to help him through his _fear of abandonment and emotional intimacy_ , even though seeing him with _every other_ girl from Team Rocket upset her. She'd drag him along for as many adventures as she could, even though sometimes Proton wasn't too pleased about it…

And yet, with her it felt alright. He'd spent a day just holding onto her and kissing her after a year of almost-bangs and another year of even more failed attempts at it. He'd seen her crying over Proton for so long, but now seeing her pained face made him angry. The conflict that had been eating at him earlier felt like a tsunami now.

"Please Petrel…let me show you I can be just as good as every other woman…"

He shook his head, "Bri, you don't have to prove shit to me."

Petrel looked away for a moment and returned to his thoughts. It felt strange to him to know all of her deepest secrets, insecurities, and fears, like she knew everyone else's. Except, where she had helped him through his, Petrel didn't know how to help her with her own…because Brione's greatest fear was _herself_.

She looked down at him, her eyes bordered by tears, "I don't want to be Brione anymore."

Brione rarely broke out in contractions, even when she was completely wasted. She preferred to say everything out, even if it was a complete waste of time. Petrel wondered if she simply wanted to hear her own voice to remind herself that she was still there…

"Bri, you can't be anyone else," he told her as he pulled her off and set her head onto the pillow beside him. "I won't let you."

But it didn't seem to faze her, as she looked back at him, "Why does it matter to you who I am…"

"Because…" He stopped himself however. There were a lot of possible responses floating around in his head, but he wanted to make sure he said the right one.

While she continued; "Brione wasn't good enough for Proton, Brione wasn't good enough for you…"

But he shook his head at that, "You're wrong. Petrel wasn't good enough at the time for Brione, not the other way around. He wasn't brave enough to acknowledge his own feelings, it had nothing to do with how she looked or spoke or if she was good enough in bed."

He set a hand upon her face and she held onto it, "Maybe it was a good thing he never slept with her until he figured it out…"

Brione said nothing, but looked into Petrel's eyes with an expression he'd never seen from her before; a comfortable smile.

"You'd have killed me if you found out," he continued as he rubbed her cheek, "but I read every last one of your diaries…all ninety-seven volumes. And with them I discovered more inside of you than I ever did with my tongue."

"That…that is a rude thing to do…to read a lady's private thoughts…"

"I wish you'd just told me," he sighed as he brushed her cheekbone with his thumb. "Would've saved us all a lot of stress, huh?"

"I regret that I had not been brave enough…"

"Well, now that I know, what'd you want me to do with it?"

She looked down for a moment in thought before answering, "I want you to tell me your thoughts…"

"My thoughts, huh?" he scratched his goatee with his free hand. "I guess I think…well…"

Petrel had a lot of thoughts, so Brione gave him a more specific prompt; "What do you think of me?"

He grabbed onto her chin and pulled her face up to meet his as he answered, "Of you? I think you're a smart woman, smarter than Proton ever took you for. But I think you can act like a real idiot, most of the time… I think you need to learn how to stop disregarding your feelings…"

And Petrel set his lips against hers, "And I guess if I was asked, I'd say I think you're the first woman I ever fell in love with…a woman who truly gives a shit whether I wake up in the morning or not. And if I knew you didn't love Proton…"

Petrel grabbed onto her face with both of his hands and pulled her into another kiss.

"I'd take you all for myself; I don't care that it's his kid."

"He likes to pretend it isn't," she sighed, but Petrel kissed her once more.

His hands moved their way back into her messy purple hair, "Forget about what Proton says…if you want me for the night, baby I'm yours…"

She nodded at his invitation and grabbed onto his hands, setting them upon her thighs as she rolled on top of him. Petrel had to admit that it felt strange to, after all of this time, undress her as she worked off his clothes. He kept glancing over at the tea cup to see his reflection and make sure that it was _really_ him that was laying there.

But it was just Petrel, the real and raw Petrel.

"Petrel?" she called out to him as she kissed the nape of his neck. "Why are you looking away?"

He didn't really think about it before he responded, "I wanna see if it's really me here…"

"Of course it is," she reassured him, setting a hand to his face and turning it so he looked into her eyes. "It is but you and I right now…"

He still couldn't believe it, or the way she looked at him. It wasn't the lustful glances that he'd remembered from so long ago, but a doe-eyed compassion.

"Kiss me, Petrel."

And he did, pushing her onto her back on his bed. She tightly gripped him and he moved his hands down, spreading her thighs. He dove a finger inside of her to test the waters as he usually did, but she was already completely soaked.

Petrel pulled her hips towards him with one hand and pumped out of her with his other. Brione grabbed onto his head and knotted her fingers deep into his purple hair as she felt him thrust into her the first time. He continued to ever so gently thrust into her, kissing her as his hips pushed forwards and back.

"Yes," he heard her deeply breathe as their lips broke away for a moment, "just like that Petrel…"

He was surprised at her comments. For so long he'd heard from Proton about how she only seemed to like it _rough and furious_. Even he had never been so gentle to her, or any of the other women he'd slept with over the years. It was quick and easy…

And yet here he was, just ever so softly thrusting in and out of her…maybe it was just because it was _her_. Petrel took his time, savoring every kiss, every thrust, every moan that passed her lips…

"Bri…" he groaned.

"Yes Petrel," she moaned as he pushed deeply into her.

"I…I don't wanna let go of you…"

He could feel her nails in his back as he gave her another deep thrust, "Then…don't…"

But Petrel knew eventually he would have to. He loved Brione, and she probably loved him, yes, but his loyalty belonged to his little family. Brione was Proton's girl, and he would make sure it stayed that way, no matter how many of Proton's bones he would have to break to ensure he never pulled this shit on her again.

For now however, he held tightly onto her, gently and deeply thrusting into her with all he had. "Bri…"

"Yes, Petrel?"

"Bri…you are the first girl I've ever made love to…"

"Is that true?"

Petrel had slept with a lot of women in his time, banged an entire list of them. However, he never felt as though he could truly say he made love to any of them…not until Brione. With her it was beyond the dirty pleasure of his.

He knew she wouldn't be able to say the same back, because she'd made love so many times with Proton before him. And as Petrel dug through his own feelings, he hoped that she would continue to do so in the future.

"Yeah…you're the only one…"

He tightly gripped her back as he gave her another, final deep thrust and finished inside. Instead of satisfaction for finally having slept with Brione, Petrel for the first time in his life felt a deep bond growing as he pulled out of her.

"Oh Bri…" he groaned, kissing her face all over.

But instead of falling asleep, he climbed down, back between her thighs and stuck a few fingers in, panting, "I wanna see how you look when you're in the throes of passion… _for_ _me_ …"

He pushed in and out as she tightly gripped his shoulders, her eyes held shut. Petrel had never given any other woman the honor of coming on his bed, but… _Brione was different_.

"Bri," he breathed, "open your eyes, I wanna see them…"

"Petrel…" she panted as she looked into his eyes.

"That's much better," he kissed her as he pushed in as deeply as he could.

Petrel could feel her contracting against his fingers as she panted wildly and screamed his name, "Petrel, oh…I feel…so close…!"

"I can feel it," Petrel breathed out as he pushed in and out a little more, a steady eye on her face…

He could feel her nails digging into his back as she finally felt her own end, panting viciously, "That's right…that's the face I wanted to see…"

"Petrel…" she began to sniff, her face all red and full of tears, as he pulled his fingers out.

"Shh," he kissed her once more as he laid on his back, pulling her onto his chest. "Don't cry, Bri…"

She let out a deep breath, "Petrel…I want to hold you for now…"

He nodded as she rode the waves of his breaths and nuzzled close into him. "Bri," he breathed as his fingertips traced the way up from her bare back to her scalp. "Get some rest, okay?"

Brione looked up at him and nodded. Then held tightly onto him, laying her head back upon his chest as she finally drifted into sleep. Petrel enjoyed the feeling of her so close to him…

…

"Hey Bri?"

"Bri, I need you to let go of me for a moment, I need to take a shower…"

"Bri?" Petrel gently shook Brione until her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm…Petrel…is it morning already?"

"Yeah," he repeated, "can you let go of me for a moment? I need to take a shower."

"Can I…" she blushed a bit. "Can I join you?"

His eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "Yes, I would like that…if you have no issue-"

"Yeah, um sure…"

He'd never showered with a girl either, mostly because he never wanted to see the other girls he'd slept with after he was finished with them. But with Brione…it was alright.

Although he'd only really meant to get cleaned up, after the two of them finished washing one another's backs, he had her pushed up against the wall of his shower. He thought he might as well, for this was the first and the last time he'd ever planned to fuck her.

"Petrel," she spoke, looking down to him as he spread her legs and dug his face in between. "You…you do not have to…"

"No, I enjoy this," he groaned between licks, "and you taste so great Bri…"

"R-Really," she breathed as she held her head against the wall.

"Yeah, as sweet as I remember…"

She pushed up against the wall of his shower, moaning as he worked between her legs. "Petrel..."

He looked up at her, but stuck his tongue even deeper. She loudly moaned and gripped his head, his purple hair falling between her fingers.

"Petrel…I want to…" she panted, "I want to return the favor…"

"What…" he was shocked. Proton had always complained to him about how she was never willing to give him a good blow job… _but then again,_ Brione often complained that Proton was never willing to give her oral either.

"Yes, when you are finished…"

So after he cleaned her out, she dropped to her knees before him taking him into her mouth. Her head bobbed back and forth, looking up at him with the same doe-eyes as before. Maybe she wasn't the greatest, but he could see she was clearly trying her best to please him.

Petrel could almost make out tears in her eyes…

"Bri…" he breathed as he held onto her head, combing through her purple locks.

She pulled her mouth off and began taking long licks, "Is this alright?"

As she resumed bobbing back and forth on him, he groaned and answered, "Forget what he used to say, I like what you're doing."

He could see her face beginning to redden a bit. Was the whole reason why she seemed so unwilling with Proton because he only criticized her efforts? He began to thrust himself deeper into her mouth until he was finished.

Brione swallowed and stood back up to face him.

"I enjoyed that," he spoke as he grabbed her face and deeply kissed her, "But…we've both got things to do, so how about we stop for now?"

She nodded back and kissed him once more as he shut off the tap.

 **-0-0-0-**

As Brione fixed herself up with one of Petrel's makeup kits and a face mirror, Petrel headed out to the mess hall to bring some breakfast back for them. When he returned he found Brione sitting on her knees on his bed, finishing her hair, looking as neat and elegant as he always remembered her, a complete change from her unkempt look of the previous day.

He looked her up and down, a tray with two plates of food still in his hands, "You gonna get dressed any time soon? Or do you always spend hours sitting on the beds of strange men with only their robes barely covering you on, doing your hair?"

Instead of tears, she just smirked back at him while she reached across, her breasts barely poking out from the sides of his robe she wore open. "Is it working?"

"Is that how you got Proton?" he joked as he set down the tray next to her, then sat down as well. "Because I can see why."

But she frowned at the sound of her former lover's name, "I would not know…"

"C'mon, don't say that," he grinned as he started to help himself to the plate of pancakes that sat on the tray. "I get the feeling he'll be knocking down your door trying to win you back today."

She turned away, "And why do you say that?"

"Cause I'm gonna tell him about how much hot sex with you he's been missing out on."

She shook her head, "He probably has been enjoying himself with a group of young grunts, why would he be jealous…"

"Trust me," he explained with his mouth full of food, "the minute he hears I've been touching his girl, he'll be back to his old cranky ass ways."

He pointed to the tray where a plate filled with pastries and tea sat, "Now, c'mon, eat. I made sure to grab you two helpings, I figured you'd need enough for the little tyke too."

Brione set the brush down on her thighs, "What if I said…I have no desire to leave…"

Petrel shook his head, "Look, I don't wanna make it seem like I'm throwing you out, but we've both got work to do today. If you decide to come back later, that's fine, but I don't want you getting in trouble because I'm too irresistible to leave."

She finally laughed as she picked up her tea cup, "I would worry you might smoke yourself to death without me!"

He chuckled, "That's right."

And picked up one of the pastries from her plate and tried hand feeding it to her, but she refused to open her mouth. He raised an eyebrow as she turned away. "If you don't open your mouth, I'm gonna _make you_."

She shook her head, about to shoot back her own quip, when Petrel stuffed a set of fingers in her mouth, pushing them to either side so her cheeks puffed out.

"Pemhrel Mwhra are mhou rohouing!"

"Ahahahaha!" he laughed as he stuck the pastry in her mouth. "It doesn't just work between your legs, y'know!"

She glared at him as he removed his fingers.

But as he brought his hand back over to his side, his expression became much more serious, "Look, Bri…last night-and earlier-was incredible. However, we can't do this again."

She turned away, frowning as he continued.

"Don't give me that look," he sighed, "I'm not gonna sew a number in your skirt and throw you out the window, I really do love you Bri-however, because I love you, I gotta give you back to your Prince Charming."

"But he-"

"No," Petrel shook his head. "No more _I have no Prince Charming_ bullshit. You're in love with Proton, you're always gonna be. And I know he feels the same about you."

She looked down at the tray of food and began to eat, a large frown still covering her face.

Petrel tried to lighten the mood as he collected her clothes for her off the floor, "Hey, maybe you can convince Proton to give me a turn every once and a while, huh? Yeah, I know he'd never agree to that, maybe I'll just abduct you or something, that was one of the fantasies you wrote about in your diaries that we could actually do unlike the gangbang one…"

Brione almost spit out her food as she turned to him, her cheeks red. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I never wrote about wanting to be gangbanged!"

Petrel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever you say, Bri…like how you never drugged my tea for a year with ecstasy-"

"This is why you never read through a lady's personal diaries without her permission!" she argued back. "C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Can you… _not_ tell Proton about anything you read?"

"Alright…I can leave out the gangbang bit…because there's no way I'd wanna see my little bro naked."

She mumbled under her breath, "No one else would have to be fully nude besides me…"

 **-0-0-0-**

When the two of them were dressed once more in their Team Rocket uniforms and Brione was prepared to leave for the day, Petrel grabbed her hand once more, and handed her a present.

"A gift?" she asked as she held in her hands an expensive looking knife in a golden engraved sheath.

"Well," he sighed, "The other day you gave me that ashtray of yours so I thought I should reciprocate…"

"You need not shower me with presents," she tried to hand his knife back, but he pushed her hands away.

"No," his voice carried the sorrow he felt, "I want you to keep it. It's been passed down in my family for a while…"

Her gaze lowered to the floor, "But…you should give this to someone special to you…"

"No," he let out another long breath, "Brione, you're special to me. I feel as though you're the closest thing I have to family anymore…"

"I…"

"But I want you and Proton to stay together," he sighed. "I want you to have your kid with him and be great parents…"

"But he-"

He shook his head, "No, he loves you; he's just being a fool right now."

Her gaze turned down to the knife. But he set a finger under her chin and made her look back up at him, "But remember, I love you too."

She knew.

"But the next time Proton breaks your heart," he continued, "I'm gonna take you away, far away for myself and I'm gonna shower you with my love day and night, you won't have a moment to cry."

"Petrel…" she breathed. "What about you-"

"Don't worry about me," he answered as he grabbed her hands into his own and kissed them. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I'll stay your constant companion forever."

He walked her to his door, reminding her, "Make sure to eat lunch when you get back to your lab…don't overexert yourself…and I'm always here if you need to talk or want to cuddle more…but…"

She frowned, "Petrel?"

"I'm fine," he gave her a final kiss as he opened the door. "Just, take care of yourself Bri…"

"Goodbye Petrel…"

"Goodbye Brione…"

As she walked away from his door, Petrel watched her longingly. For the first time in his life, he was truly jealous, jealous that his best friend had managed to snatch the girl of his dreams away even though he had the head start. And yet, also disappointed in himself that he never realized his or her feelings earlier…

When she was a decent distance away, he stepped over to his wall speaker.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you come down here for a minute? I wanna chat real fast."

"Yeah? Sure…"

 **-0-0-0-**

When Proton finally arrived, Petrel was sitting in his usual recliner, puffing away as he usually did. At first he didn't say anything, but simply stared at his friend as he lowered his cigarette and let out a long breath.

"Do ya know why I called you here?" he asked.

"No? Why?" his friend was kind of annoyed.

Petrel leaned in and motioned for him to come closer.

"Yeah?" Proton asked as he leaned in.

Petrel smacked him across the face, leaving a large red handprint as he yelled, "You stupid motherfucker! Bri was over here yesterday cryin' her little heart out over you while you were busy fucking your little fan club!"

Proton rubbed his sore face, "That's none of your business."

Petrel smacked him again, "It _is_ my business when you come over here every week complaining about what she won't do for you."

"Keep your fucking hands off of me!" he growled.

"Why not? Someone has to smack the bitch out of you!"

Proton just glared at him as he retreated to his seat back on the couch.

Petrel took a quick puff from his cigarette, "You wanna know why she won't just marry you? Why couldn't you just fucking ask her! I found out, how come you couldn't?"

"She tells you everythi-"

"Not a good enough excuse," he continued to shout as he tapped ash off into his ashtray. "You had her diaries in your hands the other day and you were too busy reading up on her girly business to take a moment to figure out the important stuff."

"Tell me then, why won't she marry me, if you know."

"Because she doesn't think you truly love her."

Proton looked down to the floor, "Is…is that the truth?"

Petrel shook his head, "Of course it is you fucking idiot."

"But why would she think that…"

"I don't know, maybe because every time you get mad at her you start claiming it's not your kid…" he sighed. "But whatever, now you're gonna go make it right and apologize to her."

But Proton didn't respond this time.

"You've got one more chance," he took out a long breath, filling the sitting area with smoke, "If you fuck this up with Bri, I'm gonna swoop in so fast you won't even have time to pack your shit."

Proton refused to answer once more, instead turning away to think.

"Like I said, one more chance," he tapped more ash into his ashtray. "Now get out, I have shit to do."

 **-0-0-0-**

Proton quickly made his exit and headed back to his own room to think things through. According to the story Petrel heard from him the following day, he'd invited Brione over that night through the wall speaker to apologize and try to work things out, but she never showed up. Proton had assumed she was just too upset.

However, a week went past and neither Proton nor Petrel had heard from their companion, then another, then a month… Little did either of them know that that night, as Brione headed over to Proton's room to make up, she was attacked and dragged into the basement lab for her months-long reprogramming. Her identity, and the memories of her night with Petrel, would forever be lost to her as she awoke anew, a new person, in a world foreign to her.

Months passed. Proton would sit around in his office and refuse to speak to anyone while Petrel tried to go about his work, checking in on Brione's lab every once and a while to see if she'd returned. However, instead of Brione, he'd usually find a random grunt, Ariana, or Archer hanging about…

Petrel was suspicious, but he didn't know what to do. His two best friends seemed to have vanished before his eyes; his impulsive little brother Proton and his _little_ big sister Brione, who always put her pride before her feelings. Petrel spent his birthday alone, in his room smoking as he thought back on happier times.

After three months had passed since Brione's disappearance, Proton rushed over to Petrel's now forever quiet room, claiming that the woman he loved had been reprogrammed and bound in the isolation room of her basement lab, and wanted Petrel's help to break her out. Of course, Petrel agreed, he'd do anything for her.

But the final third of their unbreakable trio, Brione, was already gone, replaced by a shell of a woman. Her once vibrant grey eyes held an emptiness neither could understand. And when she escaped one night, her two old companions were given a single order;

 _Bring her back or be her executioners._

And on a certain cloudy night in Goldenrod City, Petrel searched the dark streets until he found himself feet away from the woman with scared grey eyes. He reached out and grabbed onto her shoulder as she walked through a series of dark alleys within the seaside city.

The minute she felt him, she swung around and slapped his arm away, shouting, "W-Who are you and what do you want with me!"

He grinned, "Well little lady, you're heading down some dark alleys alone at night…almost looks like you're _looking_ for trouble."

But she wasn't amused, even more so when she noticed the big red _R_ on his shirt, "Y-You belong to Team Rocket!"

He noticed the large rip on her own shirt, "I should've ripped out my _R_ too, then we would've been matching…"

"S-Shut up!" she pulled out and held at him the knife he had given her on that fateful day, "A-And stay away from me!"

"I see you hung onto it," he mumbled to himself.

Petrel tried holding out a hand to her, "Hey, c'mon, come with me. I can take you somewhere much safer."

But she backed away, knife still held out to him, "I will not be going anywhere with you!"

"Aw c'mon," he whined. "Don't say that, trust me, I wouldn't hurt you…unless you asked me to…"

She threw the knife and sheath at him, but he ducked just in time.

"Don't be like that!" he called out as she released her honchkrow and flew away.

He watched her go before sending out his own weezing, a frown replacing the cheeky grin that had once been on his face. And for the first time, the man who had once passionately been called the lover of all women felt his own heart begin to break.


End file.
